Agrabah Meets Feudal Japan
by AngelFace273
Summary: The story of Inuyasha meets the tale of Aladdin. Need I really say more?
1. Scene 1

Happy Summer! I hope everyone will be enjoying their summer vacation as much as I will! As soon as this damn cold wears off. I feel like shit right now. By the way, I rated this story T for possible language (probably mostly from me. I curse a lot when I'm either sick, angry, upset, nervous, or some combination of the above), so don't start asking for a lemon. As much as I would probably enjoy reading one, there will be absolutely NO lemon in this story.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? Say no.- Then I don't own Inuyasha. Do I look like Walt Disney? You sure as hell better say no.- Good. Then I don't own Aladdin.

-Scene 1-

(Narrator is traveling through beautiful green forest country, singing as he goes along on his cart, being pulled by a horse)

NARRATOR: Oh I come from a land,  
From a faraway place,  
Where the youkai and ogres roam.  
Where they cut off your ear,  
If they don't like your face,  
It's barbaric,  
But hey, it's home!

When the wind's from the east,  
And the sun's from the west,  
And the sand in the glass is right,  
Come on down,  
Stop on by,  
Hop on a demon and fly  
To another Sengoku Jidai night!

Sengoku Jidai nights,  
Like Sengoku Jidai days.  
More often than not,  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways.

Sengoku Jidai nights,  
'Neath Sengoku Jidai moons.  
A fool off his guard,  
Could fall and fall hard,  
Out there and his life he'll lose.

(He finally stops inside the lower parts of a marketplace, where it is still nighttime. He hops off his cart and lets his horse rest. The Narrator finally notices the audience and greets them.)

Ah, Ohayou and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer-(Camera zooms in, hitting Narrator in face) Too close, a little too close. (Camera zooms back out to CU) There. Welcome to Edo. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of Inuyasha's Forest, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker! Also makes Julienne fries. Will not break (taps it on table), will not-(it falls apart)-it broke. (Camera begins to pan to right. Narrator hurries to catch it.) Wait, don't go! (Stop pan.)I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. (Narrator pulls the SHIKON NO TAMA out from his sleeve.) Do not be fooled by its simple appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. (Another pan, this one slower to left. Again, Narrator rushes to catch up.) This is no ordinary jewel! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who like this jewel was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? (Narrator takes out a small pouch and pours shiny sand from it into his hand.) It begins on a dark night (Narrator throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape.) , where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.

(Camera tilts down to find Naraku floating slightly off the ground and Kagura next to him, standing. Goshinki comes running up to the pair.)

NARAKU: You are late, Goshinki.

GOSHINKI: A thousand apologies.

NARAKU: You have it, then?

GOSHINKI: I had to bite a few throats to get it. (Pulls out a small yellow and black ball. Naraku reaches out for it, but Goshinki yanks it back.) Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure! (Kagura lifts up her fan and the wind yanks it out of his hand.) Hey! (The ball flies over to Naraku, who grabs it.)

NARAKU: Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you.

KAGURA: (chuckles softly but darkly) You can be sure of that.

(Naraku taps the ball sharply, and two demon insects fly out of it. Finally, they shoot forward and are off towards the trees.)

NARAKU: Quickly, follow the sound of their wings!

(Naraku's barrier forms and he flies off after it. Kagura follows closely on her giant floating feather, Goshinki close behind. They all follow the sounds of buzzing and the sight of two yellow and black spots, until they reach the bottom of a large cliff. They plunge into the cliff-face. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the cliff-face. But then an opening in the rock begins to form and widen in between the two lights until it becomes a cave opening.)

NARAKU: At last, after all my years of searching. Midoriko's Cave!

KAGURA: (to herself) Huh, so it really does exist.

GOSHINKI: By the Kami...

NARAKU: Now, remember! Bring me the Shikon no Tama. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the jewel is mine!

(Goshinki starts to approach the cave. He chuckles as he goes.)

KAGURA: (to Naraku) So, where'd you find this low-life?

(Naraku puts his finger to his lips and shushes her. Goshinki reaches the cave, but is pushed away by a barrier. Midoriko's spirit suddenly forms in front of Goshinki, Naraku and Kagura.)

MIDORIKO: Who awakens my spirit?

GOSHINKI: It is I, Goshinki, a simple oni.

MIDORIKO: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough.

(Goshinki turns to Naraku with a questioning look.)

NARAKU: What are you waiting for? Go on!

(Goshinki hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then a loud crackling noise sounds and Goshinki begins to become purified. He turns back, but it is too late and the cave entrance slams shut. All that are left are Naraku, Kagura, and the two insect demons.)

MIDORIKO: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough.

(Kagura, who had been knocked over, gets up and brushes dust and dirt from the cave slamming off her kimono, coughing as she does so.)

KAGURA: I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid jewel! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm ranting! (She walks back to Naraku's side.)

NARAKU: Patience, Kagura. Patience. Goshinki was obviously less than worthy.

KAGURA:(Extremely sarcastically) Oh, there's a big surprise. That's amazing-I think I'm gonna die from not surprise! What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big problem! (Naraku holds up a hand, interrupting her.)

NARAKU: Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough.

-End Scene 1-

**Claire:** Well, what do you guys think?

_(Momentary silence from cast, crew, and audience)_

_**Sango:**_ **Umm, Claire-chan?**

**Claire:** What's up, Sango-chan? Is something wrong with the beginning?

**_Sango:_ It's not that. I'm just confused as to why you've started this and you're not working on "Today".**

**Claire:** _(sigh)_ You see, Sango-chan, for one thing I'm starting to think that that story is cursed. Don't worry, I will get back to work on it very soon. But I kept getting writer's block for almost every part after chapter one, and so updates came late. And THEN my computer had the audacity to wack out on me and shut itself down. My dad finally fixed the computer and I thought I could get back to working on it, but for some reason the monitor wouldn't connect with the actual computer thingy, so I had to wait for months to see when my dad would either fix it or hire a professional dude to do it. AND while I'm waiting, I wrote the next chapter up until halfway through it when I LOST my notebook! I couldn't remember what I had originally written for that chapter, and whatever I tried to write instead absolutely suck. I did find my notebook (it was buried in the back of my locker. I found it on my last day of school when I was cleaning it out ^_^;), but then I got writer's block.

_**Shippo:**_ **Well, that was expected.**

**_Kagome:_ But, if your computer is still busted, then how are you starting this? And what brought this story on, anyway?**

**Claire:** To answer your first question, My dad never did get our home computer fixed (Thanks a lot, Dad). But, courtesy of my wonderful and amazing grandmother (I love you, Sumi!), I got a laptop for my birthday!

**_Mika:_** And to answer your second question, we had been noticing a lot of AU stories that combined the story of Inuyasha with "Beauty and the Beast" or "The Little Mermaid" or even "Snow White", and we realized that not many people (if any) have combined Inuyasha with "Aladdin". And with that thought, a whole bunch of ideas for this story came through our brains.

**Claire:** This story has actually been hiding in a closet in our minds for a while, and with our current writer's block for "Today", this just came out of hiding.

_**Kagura:**_ **Why am I Iago? I don't get how I'm a parrot.**

**Claire:** One,you're actually not a parrot in this. You play as yourself. If you were a parrot, you would have all of his "Stupid-Parrot-Talk" lines, and you'd be squawking. Two, I wanted one of Naraku's incarnations to be Iago, and you're the only one of them that worked best. Besides, Iago is one of my favorite characters in "Aladdin", and I wanted one of the characters from Inuyasha that I respected to play him. Though I don't like the fact that you're a bad guy and you can be a little too sadistic for my tastes, I actually kinda like you. You're not too bad in my books.

**_Kagura _**_(taken aback)**:**_ **I – well. I don't know what to say, except...thanks.**

**_Sesshoumaru:_ I'm not entirely pleased with my role as a "street rat", but I'll deal with it. At least it's not for long. Then I become the prince I am once more. (Awkward silence. Sesshoumaru looks around) What?**

_**Mika:** (turning to Claire)_ He's not seriously thinking that, is he?

**Claire** _(incredulous)_**:** I think he actually is.

_**Miroku:**_ **How does he not know?**

**_Rin:_ Sesshoumaru-sama was off torturing Naraku in the dungeon by himself when it was decided.**

_**Sesshoumaru **(impatiently)_**_: _When what was decided? How do I not know what?**

**_Inuyasha:_ Hate to break this to you, but you're not Aladdin. I am.**

**_Sesshoumaru:_ What? Then who am I?**

_**Mika:**_ I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but we couldn't find any part for you, and any part that we tried to make up for you wouldn't work with the story, so you're just not in this.

**_Sesshoumaru:_ WHAT THE HELL? You couldn't find a part for me? Then who the hell was that narrator guy in the beginning?**

**Claire:** He's just some dude. I think he's one of Mika's muse friends.

**_Narrator:_** _(pops in)_ Yo. _(pops back out)_

**_Rin:_ Maybe your name can be mentioned in the story, Sesshoumaru-sama.**

_**Mika:**_ Hey, you know what, Rin, maybe we can! Claire, what if we... _(whispers in her ear)_

**Claire:** That's pretty good! He won't be a character in the story, but his name will still be used. Although we may had to get rid of... _(Claire and Mika come close together and start quietly planning. Only parts of the conversation is heard)_

**_Mika:_** That could be okay. I didn't really like that one, anyway. Also, too many analogies to think of. But would we also have to get rid of...

**Claire:** We might. Naraku doing that is weird, anyway.

_(The two continue planning. Sesshoumaru goes off to grumble and rant. Rin and Shippo sit down in a corner to work on Shippo's lines.)_

**_Kagome:_ Any idea what those two are planning?**

**_Sango:_ No, and I'm not entirely sure I want to know.**

**_Inuyasha:_ Well, let's follow the kids' example and go work on our lines. I'm coming up soon and I don't wanna mess up.**

**_Miroku:_ For once Inuyasha suggested something smart. I agree, let's go practice.**

_(The four exit)_


	2. Scene 2

Hey, peoples. I'm still pretty sick, but on the mend. I'm going to try and update either everyday or every other day, so please don't be to mad if I miss a day or two.

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I tell them that I'm the rightful owner of Inuyasha and Aladdin, the feds won't give me the deeds to either.

-Scene 2-

(A rooftop in Edo, where Inuyasha rushes up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. He almost drops it over the edge.)

GUARD: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!

INUYASHA: (Looks back, then down, then at the bread.) All this for a loaf of bread?

(He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Inuyasha slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when...)

GUARD 1: There he is!

GUARD 2: You won't get away so easy!

INUYASHA: You think that was easy?

(He looks at three women, laughing at him.)

GUARD 1: You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him.

(Inuyasha pulls a sheet over him and wraps himself as a disguise. He rushes over to the women.)

INUYASHA: Morning, ladies.

WOMAN 1: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Inuyasha?

INUYASHA: Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-

(A hand grabs Inuyasha's shoulder and yanks him back. It's the first Guard. Inuyasha's disguise falls off.)

INUYASHA: I'm in trouble!

GUARD: ...and this time-(A yelling sound from Shippo, then a giant spinning top is on top of his head. Shippo dances next to the Guard, laughing.)

INUYASHA: Perfect timing, Shippo!

SHIPPO: Hey! Why is it always me that's saving your dumb ass?

INUYASHA: Shut up and come on!  
Gotta keep...one jump, ahead of the breadline.  
One swing, ahead of the sword.  
I steal, only what I can't afford.  
That's everything!

(Inuyasha battles a Guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the Guard's pants. Shippo raspberries the Guard, then dodges an attack. The Guard swings at Inuyasha, but destroys a barrel of fish. As Inuyasha runs off, the Guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.)

One jump, ahead of the lawmen.  
That's all, and that's no joke.  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!

(Inuyasha and Shippo scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down on top of another Guard.)

GUARDS: (one at a time) Half-breed! Street rat! Bastard! Take that!

INUYASHA: Just a little snack, guys!

(Inuyasha scampers to the top of a platform. The Guards shake the platform back and fro trying to knock him off.)

GUARDS: Rip him open, take it back guys!

INUYASHA: I can take a hint,  
Gotta face the facts,  
You're my only friend, Shippo!

(Inuyasha jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab Shippo's hands like an acrobat. The pair swing into a harem.)

HAREM GIRLS: Who?  
Oh, it's sad, Inuyasha's hit the bottom.  
He's become a one-man rise in crime.

(Shippo finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk.)

WOMAN: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!

INUYASHA: Gotta eat to live,  
Gotta steal to eat,  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!

(Inuyasha and Shippo exit. Cut to MUSCLEMAN flexing to a crowd. The Guards rush past. Cut to Inuyasha and Shippo behind the MUSCLEMAN, matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.)

One jump, ahead of the slowpokes,  
One skip, ahead of my doom,  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume.  
One jump, ahead of the hit-men,  
One hit, ahead of the flock,  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block.

(A chase sequence, in which Inuyasha and Shippo, pursued by the Guards, race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a man sleeping on a bed of nails {of course one extremely large Guard lands on him}. Shippo disguises himself with jewels until a Shopkeeper discovers him.)

CROWD (one at a time): Half-breed! Vandal!  
Outrage! Scandal!

INUYASHA: Let's not be too hasty.

(Inuyasha is surrounded by Guards in front of a door. The door opens and Jakostu comes out.)

JAKOTSU: Still I think he's rather tasty.

(Inuyasha tumbles away, then puts his arm around a Guard, acting like they're all pals.)

INUYASHA: Gotta eat to live,  
Gotta steal to eat,  
Otherwise we'd get along!

GUARDS: WRONG!

(They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, Inuyasha and Shippo are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, followed by Guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. Inuyasha and Shippo continue to run, then Shippo goes back, and creates an illusion of a very large sword. Shippo advances on the Guards, who retreat in fear.)

GUARD 1: That's a huge sword!

GUARD 2: You idiots—That's just an illusion!

(The sword vanishes in a puff of smoke, and Shippo runs for it. Inuyasha and Shippo are once again surrounded, with Guards coming from left and right. He jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the Guards all crash into each other.)

INUYASHA: One jump, ahead of the hoof beats!  
CROWD: Bastard!  
INUYASHA: One hop, ahead of the hump!  
CROWD: Street rat!  
INUYASHA: One trick, ahead of disaster!  
CROWD: Half-demon!  
INUYASHA: They're quick-but I'm much faster!  
CROWD: Take that!

(The Guards chase Inuyasha up a staircase into a room. He jumps out the window)

INUYASHA: Here goes, better throw my hand in,  
Wish me happy landin'.  
All I gotta do is,  
JUMP!

(The Guards follow him out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Jinenji's Discount Fertilizer." Inuyasha uses his demon-jumping capabilities to land safely and out of danger. Inuyasha and Shippo high-five each other.)

INUYASHA: And now, my little friend, we feast! All right!

(Inuyasha breaks the bread in two and gives half to Shippo, who begins to eat. But Inuyasha looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl sees him, then drops her find and tries to hide. Inuyasha looks at them, then the bread, then at Shippo.)

SHIPPO: Oh-ho, no! Not after what we just went through to get this!

(Shippo takes a big bite of his food, but Inuyasha gets up and walks over to the children. The GIRL pulls her brother back.)

INUYASHA: Here, go on, take it.

(The children giggle with delight. Shippo tries to swallow his bite, then looks guilty. He walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head.)

SHIPPO: Ah, don't mention it. Huh?

(Shippo sees Inuyasha walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Inuyasha peers over the shoulders of people. He sees Kouga riding on a horse.)

BYSTANDER 1: On his way to the palace, I suppose.

BYSTANDER 2: Another suitor for the princess.

(Inuyasha is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of Kouga's horse, startling it.)

KOUGA: Out of my way, you filthy brats!

(Kouga brings up his whip to attack the children, but Inuyasha jumps in front of them and catches the whip.)

INUYASHA: Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners.

KOUGA: Oh, I'll teach you some manners, mutt-face!

(Kouga kicks Inuyasha into a mud puddle. The crowd laughes at him.)

INUYASHA: Look at that, Shippo. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!

(Kouga stops and turns back to Inuyasha.)

KOUGA: Shut up, dog-turd! You are a worthless half-demon and street rat. You were born that way, you'll die that way, and only your fleas will mourn you!

(Inuyasha rushes at Kouga, but the doors to the castle slam shut in his face.)

INUYASHA: I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas. (sigh) Come on, Shippo. Let's go home.

(Inuyasha makes the climb to his home with the view, then tucks in Shippo for the night. He pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.)

SHIPPO: Don't worry about what that stupid wolf said. There's so much more to you than just being a half-demon and a street rat. They just don't know you like I do.

INUYASHA: (quietly) Thanks, Shippo. Someday, things are gonna change for us. I just know it. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all.

-End Scene 2-

Well, there you go. I noticed that no one reviewed for the first chapter, even though plenty of people read it, and this makes me very sad. I love getting feedback on my work, and that there wasn't even a "hey nice story, update soon" gave me a huge blow on my self-esteem. Don't worry, I won't give up on this story, but please leave at least a little something for me. I'd appreciate it. See you later.


	3. Scene 3

Hi, everybody! Guess what? I'm cured! I'm not sick anymore! No more cold! No more coughing until my eyes are tearing up! No more runny/stuffy nose! No more medicine that makes me barf! No, seriously, that NyQuil shit tastes SO bad, and after the second spoonful my stomach lurched, so I ran upstairs to the bathroom and puked! A note to you all! If you have a sensitive gag reflex and/or a strong sense of taste, DON'T take NyQuil when you're sick! You will probably have to run to the bathroom and bring it all back up, along with your lunch! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: Have I said that I own Aladdin? The answer is no, I have not. Have I said that I own Inuyasha? The answer is no, I have not. So that means that I _probably_ don't own either. As much as I want to own both.

-Scene 3-

(The interior of Jii-chan's chamber. The door bursts open, and Kouga storms in, a rather large lump on his head.)

KOUGA: I've never been so insulted!

JII-CHAN: Oh, Prince Kouga. You're not leaving so soon, are you?

KOUGA: Good luck marrying her off!

JII-CHAN: Oh, Kagome. Kagome! Kagome! (Jii-chan goes off into the garden looking for his granddaughter. He finds her, but notices Sango, Kagome's bodyguard, is cleaning her weapon, the Hiraikotsu. Sango only does this after she's just finished using it.) Confound it, Sango! So, this is why Prince Kouga stormed out!

KAGOME: Oh, Grandpa. Sango was just protecting me from him, weren't you Sango? (Sango looks over.)

SANGO: Of course. He was acting suspiciously arrogant. I was just doing my job, protecting the princess from that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Kouga. (Kagome giggles along with Sango, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry grandfather.)

JII-CHAN: Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you...

BOTH: ...must be married to a prince.

(They walk over to a dove cage.)

JII-CHAN: By your next birthday.

KAGOME: The law is wrong.

JII-CHAN: You've only got three more days!

KAGOME: Grandpa, I hate being forced into this. (She takes a dove out of the cage and pets it.) If I do marry, I want it to be for love.

JII-CHAN: Kagome, it's not only this law. (She hands him the dove, and he puts it back in the cage.) I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for.

KAGOME: Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. (She swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish.) I've never had any real friends.

(Sango looks up at her indignantly.)

SANGO: Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?

KAGOME: Except you, Sango, of course. (Satisfied, Sango goes back to cleaning her weapon.) I've never even been outside the palace walls.

JII-CHAN: But Kagome, you're a princess.

KAGOME: Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore. (She splashes the water and turns away, crossing her arms.)

JII-CHAN: Oooohhh! (Turns to leave, but stops before Sango.) Kami forbid you should have any girls to care for! (Turns back and exits)

(Sango looks up confused.)

SANGO (To herself): But, I'm a girl. (She shrugs and returns to her weapon-cleaning. Kagome goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom. She watches them go. Cut to interior of Jii-chan's chambers.)

JII-CHAN: I don't know where she gets it from. Her parents weren't nearly so picky. (A shadow falls over him. He looks up startled and sees Naraku.) Ooh, oh. Ah, Naraku. My most trusted adviser. I am in desperate need of your wisdom.

NARAKU: My mission in life is to serve you, my lord. (He bows.)

JII-CHAN: It's this suitor business. Kagome refuses to choose a husband. I'm losing my patience with her!

KAGURA (To herself): That's not all he's losing.

JII-CHAN: (He didn't hear her, but still spots her behind Naraku) Evil demon! Be gone! (He pulls a sutra out from his pocket. Kagura looks terrified. Then Jii-chan slaps it on Kagura's forehead. It doesn't work. Kagura grimaces as she tries to peel it off. Naraku laughs.)

NARAKU: Your majesty certainly has a way with dealing with those evil demons. (Kagura glares at him.) Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem.

JII-CHAN: If anyone can help, it's you.

NARAKU: Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond.

JII-CHAN: Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years.

NARAKU: It is necessary to find the princess a suitor. (Naraku says the word 'princess' with the accent on the second syllable, '-cess.' He turns his staff with a cobra head towards Jii-chan. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens, Naraku's voice slows down and deepens. Jii-chan's eyes get a hypnotized look.) Don't worry. Everything will be fine.

JII-CHAN: Every...thing...will be...fine.

NARAKU: The diamond.

JII-CHAN: Here...Naraku. Whatever...you need...will be...fine.

(Jii-chan removes his ring and hands it to Naraku. The room returns to normal as Naraku pulls back the staff.)

NARAKU: You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little relics.

JII-CHAN: (Still hypnotized) Yes...that'll be...pretty good.

(Naraku and Kagura exit. We follow them. When they're out of the room, Kagura is finally able to get the fake sutra off her forehead.)

KAGURA: I can't take it anymore! If I've gotta have one more of those sticky, stupid fake sutras plastered to my face, I'm gonna rip his scrawny little head off!

(Naraku pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers.)

NARAKU: Calm yourself, Kagura.

KAGURA: Then I'll make his corpse dance around the city like the fool he is!

NARAKU: (Speaking over Kagura.) Soon, I will be king, not that addle-brained twit.

KAGURA: And then I plaster stuff onto HIS face! Ha ha!

(The pair pass through a door and slam it shut. Dissolve to gardens at night. A shadowy figure walks through. We see it is Kagome in disguise. She reaches the palace wall, then begins to climb it. She is tugged from behind by Sango.)

SANGO: (whispering) You better not be doing what I think you're doing!

KAGOME: (also whispering) If you think I'm not running away, then no, I'm not doing what you think I'm doing.

SANGO: Oh, Kagome. Please don't. Being in a forced marriage probably isn't so bad.

KAGOME: I'm sorry, Sango. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. You understand, don't you?

SANGO: (sighing) Yes, I understand. I can't convince you to change your mind? (Kagome shakes her head) That's what I was afraid of. Then please be careful. I'll miss you so much.

KAGOME: I will. I'll miss you too, with all my heart. (The two hug. Then Kagome begins to climb again, and is helped up by Sango, who begins to cry silently.) Don't tell anyone where I've gone! Good bye!

SANGO: I won't, I promise! Good bye!

(Kagome disappears over the wall. Sango quietly and sorrowfully returns inside.)

-End Scene 3-

Hey, everybodys! I'm pretty happy because a few people reviewed my story! Granted, two of those reviews are from my younger brother, and yeah, I kinda made him read and review my story, but he wanted to anyway! And now that I have some reviewers, I can respond to them! So, here you go, you guys!

Cassandra: Congratulations on being the first reviewer for this story! You get a spiritual cookie from Mika! Here you go! _(Mika gives Cassandra a spiritual cookie)_ Thanks! I'll definitely keep it up. Well, now you know who I used for Jasmine, but you know, I never thought of using Sango as Jasmine, but your right. Along with having Kilala as Rajah, her personality would fit. One problem, though. If I had Jasmine as Sango, I would want to have Aladdin as Miroku, and I just see Inuyasha fitting the role better. They both had been shunned, they both had to fend for themselves, they both are orphans, they both had learn to defend themselves from the world that shuns them. And since he's in love with Kagome, and she also can fit her role, I have Jasmine as Kagome and Aladdin as Inuyasha. I'm glad that you like this. I always loved watching "Aladdin" as a kid, as well. I still do, actually. ^-^

axmaniack: Hey, Mikey. Thanks for humoring me and leaving a review. I'm glad this intrigues you. That was very rude of you to interrupt Carlo like that. Of your muses, I like him and I value his response to my work. With Electroid, I just wanna know what he was thinking. By the way, your use of parenthesis lost me. You might what to work on that.

axmaniack: Hey again. Thank you, and thanks again for the congrats. By the way, if Electroid IS your thoughts, then that means that it was actually YOU that was thinking whatever bad/weird/naughty thing he was thinking. And so now I'm even more curious as to what you were thinking! I think I'll go bug the real you to find out.

Rekia: Thanks!

Well, 4 reviews in 2 days. Not too bad, but I just wish it was more. I loves my feedback, peoples! Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't forget to review! And don't forget to come back tomorrow for the next chapter. If it's not there, then I probably am working on it after midnight, like I am now. Speaking of which, I've gotta get to bed now. It's 12:50 am and I think I'm getting a little woozy. Bye!


	4. Scene 4

Hey, again. I can't believe how fast I'm sending out chapters. I may just finish this story before the month is out! That's not a promise, cause I'm not sure exactly how many chapters there'll be. At any rate, I think that I'll finish this story before I get back to work on my other story, "Today". Oh well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hi, Mika here. Claire can't come to do the disclaimer right now, since she's busy sobbing into her pillow. She has just woken up from a nap, and she had been having a dream where she owned Inuyasha and Aladdin. Now that she's returned to reality, Claire is heartbroken to find that it wasn't real. So now I've gotta do it, even though I want her dream to have been real as well. Claire does not own Inuyasha or Aladdin. I don't, either.

-Scene 4-

(Daytime on the street. Inuyasha and Shippo are up to their stealing again. They are on top of the awning of a fruit stand.)

INUYASHA: Okay, Shippo. Go!

(Shippo dips over the edge and looks at the Proprietor.)

PROPRIETOR: (To passing crowd) Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing. (Shippo grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention.) Hey, get your paws off that.

SHIPPO: Shut up, you old hog!

PROPRIETOR: Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy fox!

(He grabs the melon away from Shippo. But in the foreground, Inuyasha dips down and snatches another melon from the stand.)

SHIPPO: Fine, then, keep it!

(He zings back up. The Proprietor takes the melon to the front, where he places it on top of a stack. He looks confused, like he has just done this.)

INUYASHA: Nice goin' Shippo. Breakfast is served.

SHIPPO: Alright! Melon time!

(Inuyasha and Shippo on the roof break open the melon and eat. We see Kagome walking through the street.)

SHOPKEEPER 1: Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver.

SHOPKEEPER 2: Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!

SHOPKEEPER 3: Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady.

(She is charmed by the action, but is startled by a fish thrust into her face.)

SHOPKEEPER 4: Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!

KAGOME: Um, no, I don't think so. (She backs away, but bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire.) Oh, excuse me. (He gulps, then belches fire from his mouth. Kagome is disgusted. He is pleased and taps his stomach. Inuyasha sees her, and a strange look comes over his face.) I'm really very sorry.

INUYASHA: (He's obviously fallen deeply in love with her.) Wow!

(She pulls the hood of her cloak over her head. Shippo sees him and jumps up on his shoulder, waving his hand in front of Inuyasha's face.)

SHIPPO: Uh, hello? Anyone home, Inuyasha? Hello?

(Kagome stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. She picks one up and gives it to him.)

KAGOME: Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go. (The boy runs off.)

PROPRIETOR: You'd better be able to pay for that.

KAGOME: (Mystified) Pay?

PROPRIETOR: No one steals from my cart!

KAGOME: Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money.

PROPRIETOR: Thief!

KAGOME: Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the King.

PROPRIETOR: Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?

(He takes her hand and pins it down on the table, intending to chop it off.)

KAGOME: No, no please!

(The sword drops, but his hand is stopped by Inuyasha's.)

INUYASHA: Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her. I've been looking all over for you.

KAGOME: (whispering) What are you doing?

INUYASHA: (whispering back) Just play along.

PROPRIETOR: You know this girl?

INUYASHA: Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy. (He circles his finger around his ear. She is shocked. The Proprietor grabs him by the shirt.)

PROPRIETOR: She said she knows the King!

INUYASHA: (removing the Proprietor's hand from his robe) She thinks my kitsune friend here is the King.

(Shippo is picking a pocket. He hears this, then straightens up. Kagome, playing along, kneels and bows to Shippo.)

KAGOME: Oh, wise and powerful King. How may I serve you?

SHIPPO: (Tickled by the situation, and so is playing along) I do not require you at this moment, but your loyalty is dually noted.

INUYASHA: Tragic, isn't it? (He leans forward, picking up another apple from the cart.) But, no harm done. (Walks over to Kagome.) Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor.

KAGOME: (To a horse standing nearby) Oh, hello doctor. How are you?

INUYASHA: No, no, no. Not that one. (To Shippo, whose pockets are bulging.) Come on, Your Majesty.

(Shippo bows to the crowd and everything he's stolen from the cart falls out.)

PROPRIETOR: Huh? What the- (Shippo picks up what he can carry, and the trio run off.) Come back here, you little thieves!

(Cut to interior of Naraku's lab. Kagura is creating a wind that is pushing a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing.)

KAGURA: (straining with effort) With all due respect, Your Rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?

NARAKU: Save your breath, Kagura. Faster! (He places Jii-chan's ring in the contraption.)

KAGURA: (slightly sarcastic) Yes, oh mighty evil one.

(Kagura pushes the wind to go faster. A lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl.)

NARAKU: Ah, sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave. (The sand in top forms Midoriko's Cave. It falls through into a storm, but then shows Inuyasha climbing up a ladder, followed by Kagome who is covered in her cloak.) Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!

KAGURA: That's him? That's the fool we've been waitin' for? (Kagura loses her concentration and falls over from exhaustion.)

NARAKU: Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?

(Kagura is on all fours, panting and wheezing.)

KAGURA: Swell.

(Naraku laughs hideously, and the camera zooms in on the sandstorm with Inuyasha in it. Finally, we dissolve into the real Inuyasha climbing to the top of the ladder, followed by Kagome.)

INUYASHA: Almost there.

(Kagome climbs over the top, but trips and falls into Inuyasha's arms. They stare into each others eyes, lost in the moment. Kagome then stands up, and they advert their eyes, embarrassed.)

KAGOME: I, um, want to thank you, for stopping that man.

INUYASHA: Uh, forget it. (He grabs a pole.) So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?

(Inuyasha pole vaults to the next building, leaving Kagome behind.)

KAGOME: Is it that obvious?

INUYASHA: Well, you do kinda stand out. (He stares at her dreamily, still obviously in love. She returns the look. But he realizes what he is doing, and returns to normal.) I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Edo can be. (He lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned down, she vaults over his head. He looks back in surprise. She tosses the pole to him. Both Inuyasha's and Shippo's eyes bulge.)

KAGOME: I'm a fast learner.

INUYASHA: Right. C'mon, this way. (They go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go.) Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful.

KAGOME: Is this where you live?

INUYASHA: Yep. Just me and Shippo. Come and go as we please.

KAGOME: Sounds fabulous.

INUYASHA: Well, it's not much, (he pulls back the curtain and exposes the palace) but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?

KAGOME: (slightly saddened) Oh, it's wonderful.

INUYASHA: I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets...

KAGOME: Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress.

INUYASHA: It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards.

KAGOME: You're not free to make your own choices.

INUYASHA: Sometimes you feel so-

KAGOME: You're just-

BOTH: (in unison) -trapped.

(They look at each other, realizing that they're perfect for one another. But Inuyasha then realizes where he is, and breaks the look. He takes the apple out of Shippo's hand and rolls it down his arm into the hand of Kagome.)

INUYASHA: So, where're you from?

KAGOME: What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back.

INUYASHA: Really? (He takes a bite from the apple in his hand, then hands it to Shippo, who has a disgusted look on his face.)

SHIPPO: (muttering to himself) You jackass.

(Inuyasha walks over and sits next to Kagome.)

KAGOME: My grandfather's forcing me to get married.

INUYASHA: That's– that's awful. (Shippo appears from behind the princess and tries to steal the apple.) Shippo!

(Shippo races up to a higher point.)

SHIPPO: Jerks!

KAGOME: (Amusement evident) Who?

INUYASHA: What Shippo meant is that...uh, that's not fair.

SHIPPO: What?

KAGOME: Oh did he?

INUYASHA: Yeah, of course.

KAGOME: And does Shippo have anything else to say?

INUYASHA: Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help.

SHIPPO: Oh, brother.

KAGOME: Hmm, tell him that's very sweet.

(Inuyasha and Kagome have been getting closer and closer, until Inuyasha leans in to kiss her. He is interrupted, however, by the Guards, who have found them.)

GUARD: Here you are!

INUYASHA and KAGOME: They're after me! (To each other) They're after you?

KAGOME: Grandpa must have sent them-

INUYASHA: Do you trust me?

KAGOME: What?

INUYASHA: Do you trust me? (He extends his hand)

KAGOME: Yes. (She takes it.)

INUYASHA: Then jump!

(They both jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of leaves. They try to get away, but the exit is blocked by a Guard.)

GUARD: We just keep running into each other, don't we, half-breed?

(The Guard's hair is pulled back by Shippo, who landed on his head, but more guards are here and block the exit. The first Guard pulls Shippo off his head and throws him in a vase. Three other Guards grab Inuyasha.)

GUARD: It's the dungeon for you, street rat.

INUYASHA: Hey, get off of me!

KAGOME: Let go of him.

GUARD: (Not realizing she is the princess) Look what we have here, men, a street mouse. (He throws her down.)

KAGOME: (standing up and pulling off the hood of her cloak) Unhand him, by order of the princess.

(The Guards suddenly stop and bow, forcing Inuyasha to bow as well.)

GUARD: Princess Kagome.

INUYASHA: The princess?

SHIPPO: (peeking out from the vase) The princess?

GUARD: What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?

KAGOME: That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!

GUARD: Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Naraku. You'll have to take it up with him.

KAGOME: (getting a very pissed-off look) Believe me, I will.

(The Guards drag Inuyasha out, bowing as they go. Kagome's anger begins to fade as she stares sadly after them. She puts her hood back up and slowly begins to make her way back to the palace. As she walks, Kagome thinks about how everyone treated the half-demon she met.)

KAGOME: Half-breed, street rat.  
I don't, buy that.  
If only they'd look closer.  
Would they see a poor boy?  
No siree.  
He's a prince.  
At least he was, to me.

(Kagome reaches the palace and enters.)

-End Scene 4-

Hey, everybody, it's Claire here. So, no one reviewed yet, but I've come to terms with it. I understand now that since I update almost every day, I don't give a lot of people time to read and review. I still want people to read and review, but I won't be too unhappy if I don't get any reviews. I'll see you all tomorrow! Byesies!


	5. Scene 5

Hey, Inuyashabytes! What's up, everybody? I'm good, I'm good. I'm just on a posting and updating rampage. I'm going crazy with this! Not to mention I am loving what I'm imagining when I picture all the characters acting this out. Can anyone else see this? If yes, who else is totally loving picturing Inuyasha being so totally and obviously in love with Kagome like this. It's so sweet and cute!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this, peoples? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ALADDIN! Now please don't make me have to say it again! It hurts to say the truth every single time!

-Scene 5-

(Interior of palace, Naraku's room. Naraku emerges from his secret chambers. He slides the door shut carefully, but the princess comes storming in before he is finished. He slams it shut in Kagura's face, locking her behind the door.)

KAGOME: Naraku!

NARAKU: Oh, uh, princess.

KAGURA: Hey! Naraku, I'm stuck!

NARAKU: How may I be of service to you? (He spreads out his cape, hiding the door.)

KAGOME: The guards just took a half-demon from the market, on your orders.

NARAKU: Your grandfather's charged me with keeping peace in Edo. That half-breed was a criminal.

KAGOME: What was his crime?

KAGURA: I'm getting claustrophobic here, Naraku!

NARAKU: Why, kidnapping the princess, of course.

KAGURA: If you could just–(Kagura tries to open the door to get out, Naraku kicks her back inside the door and it slams shut)–wow, that hurt!

KAGOME: He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!

NARAKU: (Walking away as if shocked) Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known.

KAGOME: What do you mean?

NARAKU: Sadly, the half-breed's sentence has already been carried out.

KAGOME: What sentence?

NARAKU: (with a sinister tone) Death. (Kagome gasps.) By beheading.

KAGOME: No! (She collapses to the floor.)

NARAKU: I am exceedingly sorry, princess.

KAGOME: How could you? (She runs from the room crying.)

(Kagura finally makes it out through the door. She walks up, coughing.)

KAGURA: So, how did it go?

NARAKU: I think she took it rather well. (They both get a sinister smile on their faces.)

(Dissolve to Kagome at night, crying at the edge of the fountain. Sango comes over to comfort her.)

SANGO: Shh, it's alright. It'll be okay.

KAGOME: It's all my fault, Sango. I didn't even know his name.

(Cut to interior of dungeon. Rats scurry by, and we descend until we see Inuyasha chained to the wall.)

INUYASHA: (to himself) She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her!

SHIPPO: (from a distance) Hey! Inuyasha? Hello!

(Shippo appears at the window at the top of the dungeon.)

INUYASHA: Shippo! Down here! Hey, c'mon, help me outta these.

(Shippo drops to the ground, then stops)

SHIPPO: Oh? And why should I? You were the one who got yourself in this mess! Next time, don't get distracted because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes! (As he talks, he wraps a cloth around his head and makes his eyes big in an imitation of the princess.)

INUYASHA: Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it.

(Shippo jumps up on Inuyasha's shoulders and pulls a small set of tools out of his pocket, then frees Inuyasha.)

SHIPPO: Yeah, yeah, whatever. The things I do for you...

INUYASHA: Don't worry, Shippo. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince.

(Shippo finally frees Inuyasha's hands.)

SHIPPO: Ta-da!

INUYASHA: (Rubbing his wrists) She deserves a prince. (sighs dejectedly) I'm a fool.

OLD MAN: You're only a fool if you give up, boy.

(We see an Old Man sitting in the corner that neither Inuyasha nor Shippo have seen before.)

INUYASHA: Who are you?

OLD MAN: A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more.

INUYASHA: I'm listening.

OLD MAN: There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager.

(Listeners will note that the Old Man pronounced the word 'princess' as "prin-CESS" rather than the standard pronunciation of "PRIN-cess.")

INUYASHA: But the law says that only a prince can marry-

OLD MAN: You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules.(He grins, showing a hideously bad mouth.)

INUYASHA: So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?

OLD MAN: I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it.

INUYASHA: Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?

(The Old Man walks to a wall and pushes open a hidden exit.)

OLD MAN: Ah, ah, aah. Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?

(Inuyasha looks at Shippo, who shrugs his shoulders.)

SHIPPO: I guess. Beats hanging around here until we're hanging around out by the gallows.

(Cut to forest scene. We see Inuyasha, Shippo on his shoulder, leading a horse with the Old Man on it. Dissolve to Midoriko's Cave.)

MIDORIKO: Who awakens my spirit?

INUYASHA: It is I, Inuyasha.

MIDORIKO: Proceed. Touch nothing but the jewel.

(Midoriko's spirit vanishes, and a staircase in the cave appears in front of Inuyasha. )

OLD MAN: Remember, boy. First fetch me the Shikon no Tama, and then you shall have your reward.

INUYASHA: C'mon, Shippo. (to Shippo, who is on his shoulder hiding under his long silver hair.)

(Inuyasha begins to descend the staircase. He reaches the bottom and enters a golden chamber filled with treasure.)

INUYASHA: Would ya look at that!

SHIPPO: Whoa...

INUYASHA: Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the king!

(Shippo peeks out, sees the treasure, then bolts for it.)

INUYASHA: Shippo!

(Shippo stops in mid run, hovering over the floor.)

INUYASHA: Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that jewel.

(They begin to make their way through the room when Kirara {in small form} peeks out from behind a pile of treasure and begins following them. Shippo gets the feeling they're being followed.)

SHIPPO: Huh?

(He turns, and Kirara ducks behind another pile. He continues, and Kirara begins to follow again. Again, Shippo turns back, but Kirara once more hides behind a pile of treasure. Shippo runs to Inuyasha and tugs his pant leg.)

SHIPPO: Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

INUYASHA: Shippo, will ya knock it off?

(Again Kirara follows, but this time, when Shippo turns, Kirara jumps to the other side. She reaches over with her paw and bats Shippo's tail. When Shippo jumps around, Kirara again goes to the other side. This time, Shippo lands in a karate stance. Seeing no one, Shippo sits thinking for a second, until Kirara is in front of his face, sniffing him. Shippo and Kirara both jump scared, and run away. Shippo tackles Inuyasha and turns his head to look at Kirara.)

INUYASHA: Shippo, are you...crazy?

(Kirara peeks out from behind a pile of treasure.)

INUYASHA: A fire cat demon! C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you.

(Kirara slowly comes out, shyly, then picks up Shippo's spinning top, which had fallen out of his pocket, in her mouth. She walks over to Inuyasha, places the top on the ground, and nudges it with her nose to Shippo next to him. Shippo screeches, and jumps onto Inuyasha's shoulder.)

INUYASHA: Take it easy, Shippo. She's not gonna bite.

(Kirara again picks up Shippo's top and passes it to him. Shippo shakes his fist and glares at her. Kirara begins to walk away, sadly.)

INUYASHA: Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us. (Kirara looks back, excited. She then runs over and rubs against his legs, purring.) Hey, easy. Do you have a name, girl? (Kirara thinks for a moment, then walks over to a small pile of treasure and pulls out a small collar. She brings it back to Inuyasha and Shippo and places it on the ground. Inuyasha picks it up and reads the small name tag hanging from it.) "Kirara," huh? Nice name. (Inuyasha sticks the collar in his kimono for safekeeping.) Alright, Kirara, let's see if you know where we can find what we're looking for. You see, we're trying to find this special jewel. (Kirara motions for them to follow her.) I think she knows where it is.

(They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Inuyasha begins to cross the bridge.)

INUYASHA: Wait here!

SHIPPO: Sure. Huh?

(Shippo sees a small shrine with a golden monkey. The outstretched paws hold a ginormous ruby. Shippo is hypnotically drawn to it. Inuyasha climbs the stairs quickly. Kirara sees Shippo and grabs his tail trying in vain to hold him back. Inuyasha finally reaches the SHIKON NO TAMA.)

INUYASHA: This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to– (He looks down and sees Shippo break free of Kirara's hold and lunge toward the ruby.) Shippo! NO!

(Shippo grabs the ruby. There is a rumbling and the room begins to shake.)

MIDORIKO'S VOICE: Infidels!

SHIPPO: Uh, oh!

MIDORIKO'S VOICE: You have touched the forbidden treasure! (Shippo places the ruby back into the paw, but the ruby and the shrine melt into lava.) Now you will never again see the light of day!

(Inuyasha races down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and he skies down until he flies into the air. The water has turned into lava. He is falling toward it, when all of a sudden Kirara is surrounded by fire and transforms into her larger form. She jumps and flies toward Inuyasha, catching him on her back. Inuyasha straightens himself so he's riding her, and sees Shippo standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. He looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Then Kirara races over and Inuyasha grabs him, just as the last rock is exploding.)

INUYASHA: Whoa! Kirara, let's move!

(Together, they race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Shippo grabs Inuyasha's head and covers his eyes.)

INUYASHA: Shippo, this is no time to panic! (He pulls Shippo off his head and sees they are flying into a wall.) Start panicking.

(Kirara goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. Kirara and company are almost to the top when a boulder drops on Kirara's tail, sending her to the floor. Inuyasha grabs onto the rock wall and holds on. He sees the Old Man at the top, within reach.)

INUYASHA: Help me out!

OLD MAN: Toss me the jewel!

INUYASHA: I can't hold on. Give me your hand.

OLD MAN: First give me the jewel!

(Inuyasha reaches in and pulls out the SHIKON NO TAMA. He hands it up, and the Old Man raises it above his head.)

OLD MAN: Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!

(Inuyasha is trying to climb out with the assistance of Shippo. But the Old Man kicks aside Shippo and grabs Inuyasha's wrist.)

INUYASHA: What are you doing?

OLD MAN: Giving you your reward. (Naraku returns to his normal voice.) Your eternal reward.

(He pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab Inuyasha, when Shippo bites him on the wrist. He screams, but lets go of Inuyasha, who falls into the cave. Naraku throws Shippo into the cave as well. They fall. Kirara sees this, but is pinned under a boulder. She struggles to break free, then does. She races up and catches Inuyasha, but he has already hit the wall several times, and is unconscious. On the surface, the cave shakes one final time, then closes. Naraku pulls off his disguise.)

NARAKU: Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I– (He can't find it in his pocket)–where is it? No. NOOOOO!

-End 5-

Read & review!


	6. Scene 6

Hey, again. So, here's the chapter where we meet the character that represents the Genie! My big blue buddy! I wonder if anyone is going to guess who it is before they read it. Oh, and just to let you know, the Genie character will stay the same size, the size of an average person, for the whole story. Except for the song "Friend Like Me". For that, just use your imagination.

Disclaimer: Today's Opposite Day! So now I can finally say what I've always wanted to say without getting jumped for plagiarism! I own Inuyasha and Aladdin. Again, Opposite Day!

-Scene 6-

(Kagome's bedroom. She is sitting on her bed, next to Sango, who looks sad. Jii-chan walks in.)

JII-CHAN: Kagome? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?

KAGOME: Naraku...has...done something... terrible. (She looks as if she's been crying.)

JII-CHAN: There, there, there, my child. We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything.

(Cut to interior of cave. Inuyasha lies unconscious on Kirara. Shippo tries to wake him.)

SHIPPO: Uh, Inuyasha? C'mon, wake up. Inuyasha!

(Kirara rises up, lifting Inuyasha up. He awakes slowly.)

INUYASHA: Oh, my head. (He looks at the entrance sealed in.) We're trapped. (Angry, shaking his fists at the entrance) That two-faced son-of-a-bitch! (Calmer) Whoever he was, he's long gone. Along with that jewel.

SHIPPO: Not exactly!

(Shippo pulls out the SHIKON NO TAMA.)

INUYASHA: Why, you fuzzy little thief! Now, why would that old guy want this thing? Looks like such a worthless bauble. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out.

(He rubs the jewel. Suddenly the SHIKON NO TAMA begins to shake and glow, but Inuyasha holds onto the jewel, and our wonderful friend, Miroku, comes out.)

MIROKU: Ugh! Ten thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck! Hang on a sec... (He turns his head to the side with his hands until we hear a small crack.) Ah, so much better. Man, does it feel good to be outta there! (Just now notices Inuyasha, who is just sitting there in shock.) Hey, it's the guy who saved my butt from pure boredom! Listen, I've gotta thank you. That ball was way too little. Hey, what'd you say your name was?

INUYASHA: Uh, Inu–Inuyasha.

MIROKU: (Says his name as if he's discovered something major) Inuyasha! (A neon sign lights up with Inuyasha's name on it, circled by chase lights. The sign changes to reflect Miroku's upcoming line.) Hello, Inuyasha. Nice to have you on the show. Can I call you 'Inu?' Or maybe just 'Yasha?' Or how bout 'Dog-boy?' (Points to Inuyasha's dog ears, which twitch.) You know, 'cuz those weird ears of yours look kinda like dog ears.

INUYASHA: (Shaking his head) I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

MIROKU: Hey, Kirara! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Get over hear and say hi! (Kirara transforms into her smaller kitten form and hops over to Miroku and rubs against his legs, purring. Miroku kneels down and pets her, then straightens and looks at Inuyasha.) Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Be honest with me, do these robes make me look fat?

INUYASHA: Wait a minute! I'm, your master?

MIROKU: (Slaps a diploma in Inuyasha's hand and a mortarboard on his head.) That's right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me, (as Arnold Schwarzenegger) the ever impressive,(inside a cube) the long contained, (as a ventriloquist with a dummy) often imitated, (tosses the dummy aside) but never duplicated-

(He multiplies into multiple Mirokus who surround him.)

DUP. MIROKUS: Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated.

MIROKU: Miroku! The wish-granting monk! Of! The Shikon no Tama! (Goes into Ed Sullivan) Right here direct from the jewel, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!

INUYASHA: Whoa, whoa! Wish fulfillment?

MIROKU: Three wishes to be exact. And ex-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's all you get; three. (Sticks three fingers in front of Inuyasha's face and counts them.) One, two, three. (Changes into b/w Groucho Marx.) No substitutions, exchanges or refunds. (The duck drops with the secret word 'Refunds.')

INUYASHA: (To Shippo) Now I know I'm hallucinating.

SHIPPO: (To Inuyasha) Then we're having a joint-hallucination.

MIROKU: (Music for "Friend Like Me" begins) Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities. (Miroku brings out a fluorescent light bulb.)

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,  
Scheherazadie had a thousand tales.  
But mister you in luck, 'cause up your sleeve,  
You got a brand of magic never fails!

(Miroku produces 40 thieves who surround Inuyasha with swords. Miroku appears behind him, then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission.)

You got some power in your corner now,  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp.  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how,  
See all you gotta do is rub that jewel.  
And I'll say,

(Boxing ring appears, Inuyasha in the corner, being massaged by Miroku. Then Miroku turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then Miroku appears as a reflection on the surface of the jewel and grabs Inuyasha's hand and rubs jewel with it.)

Mister Inuyasha sir,  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down.  
You ain't never had a friend like me.  
No no no!

(Miroku produces a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter. )

Life is your restaurant,  
And I'm your maitre' d!  
C'mon whisper what it is you want,  
You ain't never had a friend like me.

(Miroku appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to Inuyasha. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Mirokus.)

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service.  
You're the boss, the king, the shah!  
Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish!  
How about a little more Baklava?

(The Mirokus give him a shave, haircut and manicure, then Inuyasha appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by women. Miroku appears and fills the screen with baklava.)

Try some of column 'A',  
Try all of column 'B'.  
I'm in the mood to help you dude.  
You ain't never had a friend like me.

(Inuyasha rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top. He falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Miroku. He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Miroku dressed like a magician comes out.)

(The mini Miroku does a little dance with Miroku's two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Miroku and squish him into nothing.)

Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat,  
Can your friends go poof!  
Well looky here.  
Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip!  
And then make the sucker disappear?

(Miroku pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. He tosses them to Inuyasha, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on his fingertip like a basketball. He tosses the heads back onto Miroku, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon (very reminiscent of Figment from EPCOT Center). The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three Harem Girls, who dance around Inuyasha. Just as he begins to enjoy them, they disappear.)

So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy-eyed,  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers.  
You got me bona fide, certified.  
You got Miroku for a charge? D'affairs!  
I got a powerful urge to help you out!  
So what you wish? I really want to know!  
You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt.  
So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!

(Miroku imitates what he is calling Inuyasha, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Inuyasha. Miroku pulls a list {written in Japanese} out of Inuyasha's ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.)

Mister Inuyasha, sir, have a wish or two or three.  
I'm on the job, you big nabob!  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend.  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend.  
You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!  
You ain't never had a friend like me!

(The dancing Harem Girls reappear, and Inuyasha leans in to kiss one. She turns into Miroku, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence. To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues. Shippo grabs as much gold as he can, but Miroku wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. Miroku has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign pulsing above him. Shippo opens his vest and sees that is is empty.)

MIROKU: So what'll it be, master?

INUYASHA: You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?

MIROKU: (As William F. Buckley) Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quick pro-quos.

INUYASHA: Like?

MIROKU: Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. (He slices his head off with his finger.) So don't ask. Rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. (Head turns into a big pair of lips which kiss Inuyasha.) You little punim, there. (Lies flat, then gets up and transforms into a zombie.) Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, (He grabs Inuyasha and shakes him) I don't like doing it! (He poofs back to normal.) Other than that, you got it!

INUYASHA: (Looks at Shippo as if plotting) Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? (To Shippo) Some all powerful wish-granting monk. Can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Shippo. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here-

(They start to leave, but Miroku goes poof and appears in front of them both.)

MIROKU: Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my jewel? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? Did I not offer you the complete standard wish-fulfillment package? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me? (Gets madder and madder) I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown! (Kirara transforms into her larger form. Inuyasha mounts her, and Shippo hops onto his shoulder) Can't do this, can't do that, can't get us outta here. (Miroku climbs on behind Inuyasha.) Okay, in case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, and back there somewhere. Keep your hands and arms tucked in cause weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!

(Kirara and passengers fly out of the rock in the cliff and off into the distance.)

-End Scene 6-

Read and Review!

PRESS

THIS

BUTTON!

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	7. Scene 7

Hey, what's up? So, no new reviews, which makes me sad, but my story has gotten 197 visitors and 327 hits! 197 visitors, and only three of you can be bothered with reviewing? What the hell! I'm so thrilled, but I'm so pissed! Please! Just press the little button that says "Review this Story"! It's that simple!

Disclaimer: Did I not already say this 6 other times? I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Aladdin!

-Scene 7-

(Cut to interior of Jii-chan's chamber. Naraku is there with Kagura, Kagome and Jii-chan.)

JII-CHAN: Naraku, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded.

NARAKU: I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again.

JII-CHAN: Kagome, Naraku, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?

NARAKU: My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess. (He takes her hand to kiss it, but she yanks it away.)

KAGOME: At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you.

JII-CHAN: That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Kagome, getting back to this suitor business, (he looks and sees Kagome walking out) Kagome? Kagome! (He runs after her.)

NARAKU: If only I had gotten that jewel!

KAGURA: (As Kagome) I will have the power to get rid of you! Ugh! To think, we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump granddaughter for the rest of our lives...

NARAKU: No, Kagura. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished. Or, beheaded!

BOTH: Eeewww!

KAGURA: (Has an idea) Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Naraku! What if you were the chump husband?

NARAKU: (He looks at Kagura in insult) What?

KAGURA: Okay, you marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, you become king!

NARAKU: Oh! Marry the shrew. I become king. The idea has merit!

KAGURA: Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop grandpa-in-law, and the little woman, off a cliff!

NARAKU: Kagura, I love the way your foul mind works!

(Both laugh as we cut to a clearing in the forest, where Kirara is coming in for a landing.)

MIROKU: Thank you for choosing Demon Cat Airways for all your travel needs. Don't climb off until the fire cat has come to a complete stop. (As Inuyasha and Shippo get off Kirara) Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye! (Back to normal) Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa?

INUYASHA: Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes?

MIROKU: Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? Did I hear someone say "three"? You are down by ONE, boy!

INUYASHA: Ah, no, I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own.

(Miroku thinks for a second, then his jaw drops.)

MIROKU: But you... But I... But you said... (Finally gives up and shakes his head.) You're good. You're real good. Alright, fine, but no more freebies.

INUYASHA: Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. (To Miroku) What would you wish for?

(Miroku is hanging like a hammock between two trees.)

MIROKU: Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case... ah, forget it.

INUYASHA: What? No, tell me.

MIROKU: Freedom.

INUYASHA: You're a prisoner?

MIROKU: It's all part-and-parcel, the whole wish-granting monk gig. Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space.

INUYASHA: Miroku, that's terrible.

MIROKU: But oh, to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! I actually had a real life, once. I traveled around, helping those in need, and spending my time with beautiful women. That's what I miss the most, actually.

INUYASHA: The helping?

MIROKU: No, the women. Don't tell anyone, but I can be a bit of a...

SHIPPO: A what?

MIROKU: A lecher.

INUYASHA:(snorting) Huh. A lecherous monk. Go figure. So what happened?

MIROKU: In order to impress a group of women, I tried to defeat a demon in possession of the Shikon no Tama. Unfortunately, that demon knew a spell that entrapped me inside the jewel. I soon learned that I had to granted the wishes of the person in possession of the jewel. Now, I would give anything to be free. It would be the best feeling in the world. But what am I talking about? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Miroku, wake up and smell the sushi.

INUYASHA: Why not?

MIROKU: The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened.

INUYASHA: I'll do it. I'll set you free.

MIROKU: Uh huh, right, Pinocchio.

INUYASHA: No, really, I promise. After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free. (He holds out his hand)

MIROKU: Well, here's hopin'. (Shakes Inuyasha's hand.) O.K. Let's make some magic! (Turns into a magician.) So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?

INUYASHA: Well, there's this girl-

MIROKU: Eehhh! Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?

INUYASHA: Oh, but Miroku. She's smart and fun and...

MIROKU: Pretty?

INUYASHA: Beautiful! She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile.

MIROKU: (To Shippo and Kirara) Too bad he's obviously head over heels for this woman, 'cuz she sounds wonderful.

INUYASHA: But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a... hey, can you make me a prince?

MIROKU: Let's see here. (Has a "Royal Cookbook".) Uh, chicken a'la king? (Pulls out a chicken with a crown on its head) Nope. Alaskan king crab? (Yanks out his finger, and we see Sebastian the crab from "The Little Mermaid" clamped on.) Ow! I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad? (A dagger comes out and tries to stab him.) Ahh! Et Tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince. (Looks slyly at Inuyasha.) Now is that an official wish? Say the words!

INUYASHA: Miroku, I wish for you to make me a prince!

MIROKU: All right! Woof woof woof woof! (Takes on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall. Then becomes a tailor/fashion designer.) First, that red kimono is much too third century. These simple stitches, what are we trying to say, beggar? No! Let's work with me here. (He takes Inuyasha's measurements, snaps his fingers and Inuyasha is outfitted in Sesshoumaru's outfit.) I like it, mui macho! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, fox boy! C'mon, over here! (Shippo tries to cover himself with Kirara, but Miroku zaps him and he flies over.)

SHIPPO: Uh oh!

MIROKU: Here he comes, (Inuyasha and Miroku are on a game show set, where Inuyasha stands behind a podium with "INU" on it.) And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Edo, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits! (A door bearing Miroku's head on it opens, where Shippo is transformed into a camel. He spits out the side of his mouth on cue. But Miroku's not sure.) Mmm, not enough. (He snaps his fingers and Shippo turns into a fancy white horse.) Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need? (Miroku snaps his fingers repeatedly, turning Shippo into: a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a '57 Cadillac, with license plate "SHIPPO 1." Finally, he's returned to normal.) Yes! I've got it! How's this bad boy! (Shippo turns into Ah-Un. Kirara hurries to get away from Shippo's size large feet.) Check this action out!

(Shippo sees his reflection in a pool of water, then jumps into a tree. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where Shippo hangs on and looks at Inuyasha upside down.)

INUYASHA: Shippo, you look good.

MIROKU: He's got the outfit, he's got the dragon, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your sash, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!

(We zoom out slowly with the oasis in the distance, as fireworks begin to explode outward.)

-End Scene-

Okay, be honest, peoples. Who saw that coming with me using Sesshoumaru's name in this like that? Or using Ah-Un's name in this like that? Seriously, I kinda think that that was genius! I know I'm sounding conceited, but I can't help it! I just love how I was able to incorporate those two! I'm so smurt ^-*. Okay, You all know the drill, after you've read, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Scene 8

Okay, I love you peoples! A few more people reviewed my story! I'm absolutely beside myself with glee! I love you guys! And I just can't believe how many people have read my story. 237 visitors and 441 hits! Granted, only two of you put this story in their Story Alerts and only one in their Favorites, but so many people have read this... v.v Alright, I won't let you guys down. So here's the next chapter of Agrabah Meets Feudal Japan. Oh, and I'm sorry, but I had to get rid of the song "Prince Ali" for obvious reasons. Sorry to those who like the song, but there was just to much to change for it to fit with the rest of the story. The song would have had to have changed almost completely. But because I did this (and cause I REALLY wanted to), I added in a little piece that definitely was not in the original script, but is still awesome and sweet in my opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or Inuyasha, but I am able to rent Genie, Iago, and Abu for three days a week, and negotiations for Sesshoumaru to run away with me are underway.

-Scene 8-

(CU of a pile of toys. We tilt up and see Jii-chan balancing them. He carefully balances the last piece on top, then sits back and sighs. Naraku storms in, though, and the pile collapses.)

NARAKU: Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your granddaughter.

KAGURA: (To herself, as she tends to do around Jii-chan) Amongst the rest of your various guardianship issues.

JII-CHAN: Oh, really?

NARAKU: (Unrolling a scroll) Right here. "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the King shall choose for her."

JII-CHAN: But Kagome hated all those suitors! (He tries to stick a sutra onto Kagura's face. Kagura backs away. Jii-chan absentmindedly pulls the sutra back.) How could I choose someone she hates? (Kagura is relieved, but Jii-chan quickly sticks a sutra on her forehead.)

NARAKU: Not to worry, my liege. There is more. "If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to..." hmm...interesting.

JII-CHAN: What? Who?

NARAKU: The royal vizier! Why, that would be...me!

JII-CHAN: Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure.

NARAKU: Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord. (He pulls out the staff and hypnotizes Jii-chan with it.)

JII-CHAN: Yes...desperate...measures...

NARAKU: You will order the princess to marry me.

JII-CHAN: I...will order...the princess...to...(the spell breaks momentarily)...but you're so old!

NARAKU: (Holds the staff closer) The princess will marry me!

JII-CHAN: The princess will marry...(the spell is again broken, this time by a trumpet fanfare.) What, what is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Naraku., you must come and see this!

(We see an advancing parade, led by Miroku. Shippo {as Ah-Un} and the parade march up the steps of the palace and inside. Jii-chan runs back inside to the door to the throne room, but Naraku stands in front of the door. Suddenly, it bursts open, with Shippo leading the way, and crushing Naraku and Kagura behind the door. More and more fanfare build up until Inuyasha flies off Shippo's back on Kirara and flies down to Jii-chan. Naraku slams the door shut.)

JII-CHAN: (Clapping) Splendid, absolutely marvelous.

INUYASHA: (Takes on a deeper voice.) Ahem. Your majesty, my name is Prince Sesshoumaru. I have journeyed from afar to seek your granddaughter's hand.

JII-CHAN: Prince Sesshoumaru! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you. (He rushes over and shakes Inuyasha's hand.) This is my royal vizier, Naraku. He's delighted too.

NARAKU: (Extremely dry) Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Prince Sesshoubabu-

INUYASHA: -Sesshoumaru!

NARAKU: Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-

JII-CHAN: ...by the Kami, this is quite a remarkable creature. (He pets Kirara, and she rubs her head against his hand {she is still in her larger form}.) I don't suppose I might...

INUYASHA: Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me.

(He helps Jii-chan up onto Kirara, and he plops down. Naraku blocks Kirara.)

NARAKU: Sire, I must advise against this-

JII-CHAN: -Oh, lighten up, Naraku. Learn to have a little fun.

(He turns Kirara around and she and Jii-chan fly away. Kagura, who was standing close to Kirara, falls down on her butt. Jii-chan and Kirara fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying next to Shippo, scaring him. The flight continues in the background, while Naraku and Inuyasha talk in the foreground.)

NARAKU: Just where did you say you were from?

INUYASHA: Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure. (He smiles. Naraku does not.)

NARAKU: Try me. (Kagura floats on her giant feather to better watch Kirara and Jii-chan.)

JII-CHAN: Look out, there!

(They all duck in time as Kirara whizzes centimeters over their heads. Kirara returns and Jii-chan chases Kagura around the room.)

KAGURA: Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb cat!

(Kirara zooms underneath Kagura, who sighs, wipes her brow, and crashes into a pillar. She crashes to the floor, and her head is circled by miniature Jii-chans on Kiraras, saying "Be gone, evil demon! Be gone, evil demon!" The real Jii-chan begins his final approach.)

JII-CHAN: Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Naraku, watch this! (He lands.)

NARAKU: Spectacular, your highness.

JII-CHAN: Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it. (Kirara walks over to Shippo dizzily, transforms into her kitten form, then collapses. Shippo catches her.) This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well. (Whispers to Naraku) If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Kagome after all.

NARAKU: I don't trust him, sire.

JII-CHAN: Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Naraku, I'm an excellent judge of character.

KAGURA: (Over in the corner, to herself) Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!

(Kagome walks in quietly.)

JII-CHAN: Kagome will like this one!

INUYASHA: And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Kagome!

NARAKU: Your highness, no. I must intercede on Kagome's behalf. (Kagome hears this and gets mad.) This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?

INUYASHA: Your majesty, I am Prince Sesshoumaru! Just let her meet me. I will win your granddaughter.

KAGOME: How dare you! (They all look at her surprised.) All of you! Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won! (She storms out.)

JII-CHAN: Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Sesshoumaru. Just give Kagome time to cool down. (They exit.)

NARAKU: I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Sesshoubabu.

(Dissolve to Kagome on her balcony at night. We tilt down and find Inuyasha and company in the courtyard.)

INUYASHA: What am I going to do? Kagome won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish.

MIROKU: (to Kirara, playing chess) So move! (Kirara does, knocking a black piece off the board.) Hey. That's a good move. (As Rodney Dangerfield) I can't believe it, I'm losing to a cat.

INUYASHA: Miroku, I need help.

MIROKU: (as Jack Nicholson) All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?

INUYASHA: What?

MIROKU: (Back to normal, wearing a mortarboard. He points out his words on a blackboard) Tell her the...TRUTH!

INUYASHA: No way! If Kagome found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me. (Miroku puts his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder and leans on him.)

MIROKU: A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh! (Inuyasha glares at him. Miroku sighs and takes a step back.) 'Yasha, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself.

INUYASHA: Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?

MIROKU: (Sadly) Like a prince.

(Inuyasha flies up to the balcony on Kirara. Kagome is on her bed, sighing. Sango is by her side.)

INUYASHA: (From a distance) Princess Kagome?

(Sango looks up and glowers.)

KAGOME: Who's there?

INUYASHA: It's me, Prince Sess– ahem– (Then he jumps to his deep voice) Prince Sesshoumaru.

KAGOME: I do not want to see you.

INUYASHA: No, no, please princess. Give me a chance. (Sango scowls at him and warns him off with her weapon.)

KAGOME: Just leave me alone.

SANGO: The princess said to back off!

INUYASHA: Easy, woman!

(Over the edge of the balcony, Kirara is watching with Miroku below.)

MIROKU: How's our beau doing?

(Kirara shakes her head sadly. Miroku smacks his forehead)

SANGO: You heard the princess, leave now!

INUYASHA: Easy, easy. I don't mean any harm. (He holds out his hands to ward Sango away.)

KAGOME: (She looks at him thinking she has seen him before.) Wait, wait. (To Sango.) It's okay, I've got this. (Sango backs off, but still keeps her guard up. Kagome turns to Inuyasha.) Do I, know you?

INUYASHA: Uh, no, no.

KAGOME: You remind me of someone I, met in the marketplace.

INUYASHA: The marketplace? (A bee buzzes around his head.) I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met.

KAGOME: (She looks disappointed.) No, I guess not.

MIROKU: (As the bee) Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything, pick a feature!

INUYASHA: Um, Princess Kagome? You're very...

MIROKU: Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!

INUYASHA: Punctual!

KAGOME: Punctual?

MIROKU: Sorry.

INUYASHA: Beautiful.

MIROKU: Nice recovery.

KAGOME: (Gazing at him with a heated and sultry look) Hmm. I'm rich too, you know.

INUYASHA: Yeah!

KAGOME: The granddaughter of a king. (She starts to slowly strut towards him.)

INUYASHA: I know.

KAGOME: A fine prize for any prince to marry. (She is now _very_ close and up in his personal space.)

INUYASHA: (Starting to become a little uncomfortable at the closing proximity) Uh, right. Right. A prince like me.

MIROKU: (Buzzing in his ear) Warning! Warning!

KAGOME: (Almost nose-to-nose with him.) Right, a prince like you. (Pushes him away.) And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!

MIROKU: (Rear end on fire, wearing goggles and crashing) Mayday! Mayday!

KAGOME: Just go jump off a balcony! (She turns and walks away)

INUYASHA: What?

MIROKU: Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?

INUYASHA: (Swats at bee) Buzz off!

MIROKU: Okay, fine. But remember, bee yourself! (bee buzzes away.)

INUYASHA: Yeah, right!

KAGOME: What!

INUYASHA: Uh, what I said was...you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won. (He looks disappointed.) You should be free to make your own choices. (Kagome and Sango look at each other in confusion.) I'll go now. (He steps up on the ledge and drops off.)

KAGOME: No!

INUYASHA: (Pokes his head up from over the edge) What? What?

KAGOME: (Now she's amazed) How, how are you doing that? (She looks over the edge and sees Kirara.)

INUYASHA: It's a fire cat demon.

KAGOME: She's lovely. (Kirara affectionately butts Kagome with her head.)

INUYASHA: You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world.

KAGOME: Is it safe?

INUYASHA: Sure. Do you trust me?

KAGOME: (She looks at him at the saying of that all-important line) What?

INUYASHA: (Extends his hand the same as before) Do you trust me?

KAGOME: (Gets a sly grin on her face) Yes.

(She takes his hand and gets up on Kirara. She zooms into the sky. Kagome looks back and sees Sango looking up at her questioningly. She gasps as they fly over the palace wall and into the sky. Cuts back to Sango watching them go. Miroku peeks over the edge to take a look a Inuyasha's progress and sees her by herself. His eyes go wide at the sight of her. After a moment of thought, he hops over the ledge onto the balcony. Sango hasn't noticed him yet, still staring at the small dot that is Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku walks up to her.)

MIROKU: So, where'd they go? (Sango gasps and whirls around. She takes a step back and eyes him warily.)

SANGO: Who, who are you?

MIROKU: (Bowing) I'm Miroku, Prince Sesshoumaru's most trusted advisor. I was looking in to see how the prince was doing, but neither him nor the princess is here. I was just wondering where they went. And who might you be, so I know how to address such a beautiful young woman such as yourself?

SANGO: (Blushing) The prince and Princess Kagome took off on a fire cat demon to see the world and get out of the palace. I'm Sango, Princess Kagome's personal bodyguard, but I wouldn't call myself beautiful. The princess is so much more beautiful than I.

MIROKU: (Smiling softly) Yes, the princess is quite stunning, but you have a different air of beauty about you. I wouldn't be surprised if the princes who are shot down by her highness immediately run for you.

SANGO: (Blushing even more furiously.) No, they either are to angry to notice me or are avoiding me because I clobbered them for advancing too much on the princess. What about you? I'm sure all the ladies swarm around you. (Begins to look slightly upset at this idea.)

MIROKU: (Smirking) And why would you assume that? Is it for the same reason I had? (Sango starts spluttering, embarrassed. Miroku turns to look at the sky.) Yes, the ladies used to all flock to me, and I had readily accepted them. (Sango begins to look angry at this, but stops when Miroku continues.) But after a while, they began to look and act the same, and soon I just turned them away, hoping to find one that was different than all the rest. That's part of the reason I joined Prince Sesshoumaru to meet the princess. I was hoping that I'd find that special someone among a fresh batch of young women. (He then turns to look at Sango, his eyes smoldering. Sango is captivated.) Your princess certainly is different, but not in the way that I was looking for. Then I saw you.(They stare at each other for a moment, both absolutely sure that they've each found the one their heart was looking for. Then Miroku steps back reluctantly and bows.) I'm afraid that I must leave. If Prince Sesshoumaru is able to win over Princess Kagome, then will I be allowed to see you again?

SANGO: (Still slightly dazed by the moment.) Oh, um, yes. Yes, of course you will. I would love to spend more time with you. (She smiles lovingly at him. Miroku smiles back and bows again.)

MIROKU: Then until the next we meet, my Lady. (Miroku turns and starts to climb over the ledge. He pauses, and turns back to look at Sango.) Good-bye, Sango.

SANGO: I'll see you soon, Miroku. (Miroku smiles again, then nods. He then leaps over the ledge and starts to fall to the ground. Once out of sight, he vanishes, obviously returning to the Shikon no Tama. Sango sighs and heads back inside. The camera turns toward the sky, then dissolves to Kagome and Inuyasha riding Kirara. Kagome is riding behind Inuyasha, holding on tight but staring all around her in wonder. Inuyasha is staring back at her in amusement and love. The music of "A Whole New World" is playing softly, then swells.)

INUYASHA: I can show you the world.  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me princess, now when did you last  
Let your heart decide?

(Kirara zooms down through the town, stopping slightly to pick a flower. She gives the flower to Inuyasha, who gives it to Kagome. She smiles.)

I can open your eyes,  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over, sideways, and under.  
On a magic demon ride,

(Kirara does as Inuyasha sings, then zooms into the clouds.)

A whole new world!  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no,  
Or where to go,  
Or say we're only dreaming.

(Kagome looks back and watches Edo disappear from sight. Kirara flies in and out of the clouds.)

KAGOME: A whole new world,  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But when I'm way up here,  
It's crystal clear,  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you.

INUYASHA: Now I'm in a whole new world with you!

(They each catch a small cloud as Kirara continues the flight. She then circles a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.)

KAGOME: Unbelievable sights!  
Indescribable feelings.  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,  
Through an endless diamond sky,

(They join a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks. Kirara does somersaults and flips, at times putting Inuyasha and Kagome in free-fall, but catching them. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.)

KAGOME: A whole new world!  
INUYASHA: Don't you dare close your eyes.  
KAGOME: An hundred thousand things to see.  
INUYASHA: Hold your breath, it gets better!  
KAGOME: I'm like a shooting star,  
I've come so far.  
I can't go back to where I used to be!

(They zoom down over a river, apparently the Nile, for beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose.)

INUYASHA: A whole new world!  
KAGOME: Every turn a surprise.  
INUYASHA: With new horizons to pursue.  
KAGOME: Every moment, red-letter.

(They fly alongside wild horses running. Kagome pets one of them.)

BOTH: I'll chase them anywhere,  
There's time to spare.  
Let me share this whole new world with you.

(They fly through Greece, where Inuyasha grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Kagome, who is now sure she is dealing with Inuyasha, not Prince Sesshoumaru.)

INUYASHA: A whole new world,  
KAGOME: A whole new world,  
INUYASHA: That's where we'll be.  
KAGOME: That's where we'll be.  
INUYASHA: A thrilling chase,  
KAGOME: A wondrous place,  
BOTH: For you and me.

(Kirara hovers along over a lake, and we see the reflection of the moon in the lake.)

-End Scene 8-

Hey, everyone! So, how was this? Was the scene with Sango and Miroku alright? I particularly like that part, and I want to know what everyone else thinks. Now, for those of you who have reviewed, here ya go!

NiKKi aZrAeL: Hey, has the review button not been working lately? Sorry 'bout that, I don't know what could've happened. Well, it's working now, and you reviewed, which makes me extremely happy! Thanks for your comment! The songs are the trickiest thing to edit so they fit with the story. I have to find Japanese/Inuyasha analogies for parts that are specifically for Agrabah/Aladdin/Arabian and make sure that these analogies work with the original tune of the song. I'm glad to hear that my hard work pays off! Thanks! I'm curious, Which is your favorite song so far? I'm always thinking about how I can make these songs work with the story and so I can't tell which is my favorite. Well, I've gotta move on. Bye! Thanks again!

NiKKi aZrAeL: Yay, you reviewed again! I'm not sure how many times I've said thanks to you, but I'll say it again! Thank you! Sorry about the length. It kinda goes up and down depending on what parts are in it. I'm glad that my story brightens your day! I hope to hear from you soon! Bye!

axmaniack: *.* You've kinda lost me. I'm not sure what you mean by "break away from the story more". And I'm not sure I want to know what Electroid is offering. Bye, Carlo!

axmaniack: … (flicks Electroid on the head.) Does he really think I'll accept whatever his offer is after he just said THAT? Now he doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell. Anywho, I'm glad you like it. Oh, and I've just now realized something. Your typing is starting to look like your handwriting. You might wanna look into that. I'll see you later, Mikey!

Don't forget to review!


	9. Scene 9

Hey, thanks to the people who put my story in their Story Alerts list. I LOVE YOU GUYS! No new reviews yet...

Disclaimer: You can't make me say it again! I won't! (Lawyers glare at Claire.) FINE! I don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin. Happy now? You better be, cause I'm not saying it again.

-Scene 9-

(Fireworks burst and we see Kagome and Inuyasha at a Chinese New Year celebration, sitting on a rooftop.)

KAGOME: It's all so magical.

INUYASHA: Yeah.

KAGOME: (She looks at him and decides to burst the bubble) It's a shame Shippo had to miss this.

INUYASHA: Nah. He hates fireworks. (Kirara looks up realizing what is happening.) Although he would probably have enjoyed the flying. (And now Inuyasha realizes it) That is...oh no!

KAGOME: (She lightly whacks his arm and points her finger at him accusingly.) You are the half-demon from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?

INUYASHA: Kagome, I'm sorry.

KAGOME: Did you think I was stupid?

INUYASHA: No!

KAGOME: That I wouldn't figure it out?

INUYASHA: No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant.

KAGOME: Who are you? Tell me the truth!

INUYASHA: The truth? (He looks at Kirara who wave him on, giving up hope.) The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life. (Kirara slumps down in defeat.) But I really am a prince!

KAGOME: ...Why didn't you just tell me?

INUYASHA: Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?

KAGOME: Not that strange.

(She nudges Inuyasha with her arm and cuddles with him. Kirara lays her head on her paws and looks mystified. Dissolve to exterior of palace balcony, where Inuyasha and Kagome return. Inuyasha helps Kagome off like a gentleman, then mounts Kirara again. He then descends just below the balcony.)

KAGOME: Good night, my handsome prince.

INUYASHA: Sleep well, princess.

(They slowly lean forward to kiss, but Kirara bumps him up and they kiss sooner than expected. She walks away slowly then turns and looks at him. Finally she enters her room through the curtain.)

INUYASHA: Yes! (He falls back onto Kirara, who descends to the ground.) For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right.

(He looks up at Kagome's balcony, and four sets of hands grab him.)

INUYASHA: Hey! What? (A gag is tied around his mouth. Muffled words) Shippo! Shippo! (We see the dragon hanging from a net tied in a tree.)

GUARD: Hold him!

(Shackles are placed on his feet and his hands. Another Guard tosses Kirara into a very large sack.)

NARAKU: I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Sesshoubabu. (Walks away.) Make sure he's never found.

(A Guard hits him in the head, and he falls unconscious. Cut to a cliff, where Guards laugh as Inuyasha's body drops into the water. He is conscious now, but his feet are tied to a rock. The rock hits the sea bottom, then the SHIKON NO TAMA tumbles out of his pocket. He sees this and struggles to rub the jewel. However, he loses consciousness and falls to the ocean floor. The jewel, unsettled by his movement, rolls down and rubs against his hands. It shakes, and Miroku emerges with a bath brush, rubber ducky, and shower cap)

MIROKU: Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the jewel. (Squeaks the duck) Hello! (Sees unconscious Inuyasha) 'Yasha? Inuyasha! Please, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Miroku, I wish for you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C'mon, Inuyasha! (He grabs Inuyasha by the shoulders and shakes him. His head goes up, then falls.) I'll take that as a yes. (Head turns into a siren.) Awouga! Awouga! (Turns into a submarine.) Up scope! (He babbles in something that sounds like German. On the surface, a giant water spout emerges, and lands on top of the cliff. Inuyasha reawakens and coughs the water out of his lungs.) Don't you scare me like that!

INUYASHA: Miroku, I, uh. Um, I...(He can't think of how to say it, so they just hug each other.) Thanks, Miroku.

MIROKU: Oh, 'Yasha. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, man. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything.

(Cut to Kagome in her room, humming "A Whole New World" and brushing her hair. Jii-chan appears in one of the double doors, hypnotized.)

JII-CHAN: Kagome.

KAGOME: Oh, grandpa, I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy.

JII-CHAN: (Still monotone from the hypnosis) You should be, Kagome. I have chosen... a husband... for you.

KAGOME: What?

JII-CHAN: (The other door opens and reveals Naraku.) You... will wed... Naraku.

(Kagome gasps at the sight of him.)

NARAKU: You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife.

KAGOME: I will never marry you. (She goes to Jii-chan) Grandpa, I choose Prince Sesshoumaru!

NARAKU: Prince Sesshoumaru left!

(A quick pan finds Inuyasha standing in the doorway to the balcony.)

INUYASHA: Better check your crystal ball again, Naraku!

KAGOME: Prince Sesshoumaru!

(Naraku gasps at the sight of Inuyasha.)

KAGURA: (Whispering to Naraku) How the hell did he survive?

INUYASHA: Tell them the truth, Naraku. You tried to have me killed!

NARAKU: What? (He goes to Jii-chan) Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying. (He brings the staff close to Jii-chan's face.)

JII-CHAN: Obviously...lying.

(Inuyasha sees the staff with its glowing eyes.)

KAGOME: Grandpa! What's wrong with you?

INUYASHA: I know what's wrong!

(Inuyasha grabs the staff and smashes it on the floor. Naraku flinches and the spell is broken for good.)

JII-CHAN: Oh, oh, oh my!

INUYASHA: Your highness, Naraku's been controlling you with this! (He advances the staff)

JII-CHAN: What? Naraku? You, you traitor!

(The trio advances on Naraku.)

NARAKU: Your majesty, all of this can be explained.

JII-CHAN: Guards! Guards!

KAGURA: (Backing up behind Naraku) Well, that's it. We're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead.

(But Naraku sees the jewel in Inuyasha's pocket. He makes a move, but is grabbed by guards.)

JII-CHAN: Arrest Naraku at once.

NARAKU: This is not done yet, half-breed!

(Naraku pulls a vial from his pocket. Inuyasha sees this and rushes at him, but Naraku throws the vial to the floor. A large red cloud appears. When it is gone, so is Naraku.)

JII-CHAN: Find him, search everywhere!

INUYASHA: Kagome, are you all right?

KAGOME: Yes.

(They lean in to kiss, but Jii-chan barges between them.)

JII-CHAN: Naraku, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever– (He stops in mid sentence and looks at the pair.) Can it be true? My granddaughter has finally chosen a suitor? (She nods excitedly) Ha ha! Praise the Kami! You brilliant man, I could kiss you! I won't, I'll leave that to my... You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be king!

INUYASHA: King?

JII-CHAN: Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs! (Inuyasha looks concerned at this.)

(Cut to interior of Naraku's chambers. Naraku and Kagura enter.)

KAGURA: We gotta get outta here! We gotta get– I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials. (Kagura starts throwing things out of a drawer. Naraku smiles broadly.) Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives (Stops and takes out a picture of herself and Naraku) and how about this picture? I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it. (Naraku starts to laugh wildly.) Oh, boy, he's cracked. He's gone nuts. (Kagura walks over to him and knocks on his head.) Naraku? Naraku! Get, a grip! (Naraku grabs her around the neck) Good grip!

NARAKU: Prince Sesshoumaru is nothing more than that ragged street-rat Inuyasha. He has the Shikon no Tama, Kagura.

KAGURA: Why that miserable–

NARAKU: But you are going to relieve him of it!

KAGURA: Me?

(Cut to exterior of palace. Inuyasha is looking at the gardens.)

INUYASHA: King? They want me to be king?

(Miroku comes out of the SHIKON NO TAMA.)

MIROKU: Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero! (Turns into a one-man band.) Da, da-da-da, da-da-da! Da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da! (His music fades as he sees Inuyasha walk away with his head hung. He stops, scratches his head, comes up with an idea, then zooms over to Inuyasha. He holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture and we look through them.) Inuyasha, you've just won the heart of the princess! What are you gonna do next? (Inuyasha looks at him, then walks away in sadness to the bed, where he falls on it and sighs. Miroku again is confused, then goes to him and pulls out a script labeled "Inuyasha." Whispering: ) Psst, your line is "I'm going to free the wish-granting monk." Anytime.

INUYASHA: Miroku...I can't.

MIROKU: Sure you can. You just go "Miroku, I wish that you were free." (He grabs Inuyasha's head and uses him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy. Inuyasha pulls away.)

INUYASHA: I'm serious! Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But they want to make me king! No, They want to make Prince Sesshoumaru king. Without you, I'm just Inuyasha.

MIROKU: 'Yasha, you won!

INUYASHA: Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a prince? (Quietly) What if Kagome finds out? I'll lose her. Miroku, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free.

MIROKU: (Sarcastically) Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master. (He says the last word in disgust, then poofs back into the jewel.)

(Shippo and Kirara are watching from the window.)

SHIPPO: Oh, man.

INUYASHA: Miroku, I'm really sorry. (He picks up the jewel, but it hops out of his hand onto the bed.) Well, fine! (He slams a pillow on top of the jewel.) Then just stay in there! (He looks at Shippo and Kirara.) What are you guys looking at? (They both leave.) Look, I, I'm sorry. Wait, Shippo, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't– wait, c'mon. (He sighs.) What am I doing? Miroku's right, I... I've gotta tell Kagome the truth.

KAGOME: (From a distance) Sesshoumaru, oh Sesshoumaru! Will you come here?

INUYASHA: (He sighs, then stands up) Well, here goes. (He walks into the garden.) Kagome? Where are you?

(We see Kagura hiding behind a bush. She is imitating Kagome's voice.)

KAGURA: Ahem, In the menagerie, hurry.

INUYASHA: I'm coming.

(We see Inuyasha hurry past, not noticing the bush. Kagura laughs,then runs into Inuyasha's room and finds the jewel under the pillow.)

KAGURA: Boy, Naraku's gonna be happy to see you! (Stretches her face like Naraku's and imitates it.) Good work, Kagura! (Normal) Ah, go on. (Naraku) No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven! (Normal) Ah, Naraku, you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing. (She walks back outside, summons her giant feather, then flies away with the jewel.)

(Cut to the palace entrance. Jii-chan is standing on top, making an announcement to the people.)

JII-CHAN: People of Edo, My granddaughter has finally chosen a suitor!

(Cut to behind the curtain, where Kagome is peeking. Inuyasha appears at the bottom of the stairs.)

INUYASHA: Kagome?

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru, where have you been?

INUYASHA: There's something I've got to tell you.

KAGOME: The whole kingdom has turned out for grandpa's announcement!

INUYASHA: No! But Kagome, listen to me, please!

KAGOME: Good luck! (She pushes him out onto the platform with Jii-chan, where he overlooks the entire crowd.)

JII-CHAN: ...Sesshoumaru!

INUYASHA: Oh, boy!

(Far above, Kagura and Naraku watch through a window.)

KAGURA: Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak.

NARAKU: Let them cheer.

(He lifts the jewel and rubs it. Miroku comes out.)

MIROKU: You know Inu, I'm getting (turns and sees Naraku) reallyyyyyy... I don't think you're him. (He descends and consults a playbill.) Tonight, the role of 'Yasha will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man.

NARAKU: I am your master now. (He throws Miroku to the ground and puts his foot on Miroku's face.)

MIROKU: I was afraid of that.

NARAKU: Monk, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as king!

(Cut to exterior where dark clouds circle the castle. The castle shakes. The roof rips off and Jii-chan and Inuyasha duck.)

INUYASHA: Whoa!

JII-CHAN: Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?

(His hat lifts off his head. When he grabs it, his whole body flies up, then is stripped of all his clothing except his boxer shorts. The clothing reappears on Naraku.)

NARAKU: Heh heh heh!

JII-CHAN: Naraku, you vile betrayer!

KAGURA: That's King Vile Betrayer to you!

INUYASHA: Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that! (Sticks hand in his pocket, but finds it empty) The jewel!

NARAKU: Finders-keepers, Sesshoubabu.

(They both look up and see a gigantic Miroku lift the palace into the clouds. Inuyasha whistles and Kirara flies up to greet him. They fly up near the Miroku's head.)

INUYASHA: Miroku! No!

MIROKU: Sorry, pal. I got a new master now. (He places the palace on top of a mountain.)

JII-CHAN: Naraku, I order you to stop!

NARAKU: There's a new order now, my order! Finally, you will bow to me!

(Jii-chan bows, but Kagome does not.)

KAGOME: We will never bow to you!

KAGURA: Why am I not surprised?

NARAKU: If you will not bow before a king, then you will cower before a sorcerer! (To Miroku) Monk, my second wish! I wish to be, the most powerful sorcerer, in the world!

(Miroku extends his finger. Inuyasha tries to stop him, but he cannot, and a lightning bolt strikes Naraku, returning him to his normal look.)

KAGURA: Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Edo welcome, for Sorcerer, Naraku!

NARAKU: Now where were we? Ah, yes. abject humiliation! (He zaps Kagome and Jii-chan with his staff, and they both bow to him. Sango comes running at him. He zaps Sango, and she becomes trapped in a large glass box.) Down, wench! Oh, princess! (lifts her chin with his staff) There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to.

INUYASHA: (off-camera) Naraku! Get your hands off her!

(Naraku zaps Inuyasha. Kirara flies away.)

NARAKU: Prince Sesshoumaru,  
Yes, it is he,  
But not as you know him.  
Read my lips,  
And come to grips  
With reality.

(Naraku brings the two of them closer in the air.)

Yes, meet a blast from your past.  
Whose lies were too good to last.  
Say hello to your precious Prince Sesshoumaru!

(Naraku zaps Sesshoumaru back to Inuyasha.)

KAGURA: Or should we say, Inuyasha?

INUYASHA: Kagome, I tried to tell you.

NARAKU: So Sesshoumaru, turns out to be, merely Inuyasha.  
Just a con, need I go on?  
Take it from me.  
His personality flaws,  
Give me adequate cause,  
To send him packing on a one-way trip,  
So his prospects take a terminal dip.  
His assets frozen, the venue chosen,  
The ends of the earth, woohoo!  
So long,

KAGURA: Good bye, see ya!

(Naraku has zapped Shippo back to normal. He sends the two of them into a tall pillar, then launches it like a rocket, but not before Kirara can get in.)

NARAKU: Ex-Prince Sesshoumaru!

(Naraku begins to laugh maniacally and crazily. Kagome and Jii-chan cower in a corner, afraid, as they watch him.)

-End Scene 9-

Hey, so how was this? I'm just amazed at how many people have read this story. Thank you! Now that you've read, please review!


	10. Scene 10: Ending

Hey, s'up, people? Here it is, the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did. Oh, and for you hardcore romantics out there, I added a special moment for two of our fave couples near the end. I hope you all like it (god knows I got a little weepy writing it), and even though the story is over, please continue to review! I'll still respond to any and all questions, and I'll even respond to comments made! Even if all I say is thanks. Well, here's the final chapter of "Agrabah Meets Feudal Japan".

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Inuyasha or Aladdin. I still borrow my fave Aladdin characters for the day, but the negotiations with Sesshoumaru have failed. Now I'll just have to try again in my other story.

-Scene 10-

(We see a snowy wasteland, where the pillar crashes and rolls. It finally comes to a stop. Inuyasha emerges, obviously very cold.)

INUYASHA: Shippo? Shippo! (He looks back at a shivering pile of snow.) Oh, this is all my fault. I should have freed Miroku when I had the chance. (He digs out Shippo and cradles him inside his kimono.) Shippo! Are you okay?

SHIPPO: (Shivering, but conscious.) Y-y-y-you a-a-re a t-tot-tal s-s-t-tuck-k u-up j-j-ack-k-a-ass-s!

INUYASHA: I know, I know, and I'm sorry, Shippo. I made a mess of everything. Somehow, I've gotta go back and set things right. (He starts to walk through the snow, and he eventually notices an almost frozen kitten Kirara.) Kirara! (He looks up and sees Kirara is pinned by the pillar. He tugs to try and free Kirara. He can't do it, so he begins to remove snow from the base of the pillar.) Shippo, start digging! That's it! (Finally, enough snow has been removed, and the pillar begins to roll. Inuyasha runs away, looks back, then slides into place. The pillar rolls over him, and when it is gone, Inuyasha and Shippo are left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar.) Yeah! All right! (He looks up at his hat, made out of scared Shippo. Kirara shakes off the snow, transforms into her larger form, and rushes over to pick them up.) Now, back to Edo! Let's go!

(We cut back to long shot of Edo, shrouded in red clouds. Cut to int. and slow zoom of throne room. Kagura has Jii-chan tied up like a marionette, and Kagome is chained next to the throne.)

KAGURA: Hey, look, a puppet king! Be gone! (Slaps several fake sutras to his face.) Not so fun, is it? Here, I'm not sure you understand (Another sutra) what exactly (Another sutra) you put me through (Another sutra) on a friggin' (Another sutra) daily (Another sutra) basis! (Another sutra.)

(Naraku pulls the chain, and Kagome is pulled to him holding an apple.)

KAGOME: Stop it! Leave him alone!

(Kagura stops for a second, then continues.)

NARAKU: It pains me to see you reduced to this, Kagome. (He takes a bite out of the apple she is holding.) A beautiful forest bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. (He waves his finger and a crown appears.) What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen...

(She picks up a glass of wine and throws it in his face.)

KAGOME: Never!

NARAKU: I'll teach you some respect! (She falls back as he raises his hand to slap her. Then he stops.) No. Monk. (We see Miroku sitting dejectedly next to Sango's prison, his hand against the glass, her hand mirroring his on her side of the wall, both of them staring into each others eyes longingly. Miroku flinches when he is called, and reluctantly turns around to face Naraku. Sango gives Naraku one of those if-looks-could-kill faces.) I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Kagome, to fall desperately in love with me. (Kagome looks utterly horrified.)

(We see Inuyasha race back into town.)

MIROKU: (Again as Buckley) Ah, master, there are a few addendas, some quick pro quos-

NARAKU: Don't talk back to me, you stupid lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!

(Kagome looks up and sees Inuyasha in the window, motioning her to play along.)

KAGOME: (She stands and puts the crown on her head.) Naraku. I never realized how, incredibly handsome you are.

(Miroku's jaw drops.)

NARAKU: That's better. (He pulls Miroku's jaw up like a shade.) Now then, tell me more about...myself.

KAGOME: You're tall, well-dressed...

(Naraku walks over to her. Inuyasha jumps down with Shippo. Miroku sees them.)

MIROKU: 'Yasha! Inu, buddy!

INUYASHA: Shh!

MIROKU: (Literally zips his mouth shut. He quickly hurries over to Inuyasha, then unzips it.) 'Yasha, I can't help you. I work for senior psychopath, now. What are you gonna do?

INUYASHA: Hey, I'm a street rat, remember? (He re-zips Miroku's mouth.) I'll improvise.

(He slides down a pile of coins and hides close to Naraku and Kagome. Naraku's back is to Inuyasha.)

NARAKU: Go on.

KAGOME: And your mind...is so...twisted! (She has her arms around him. She pretends to twist with her finger, but she is actually motioning for Inuyasha to come over. He makes his move. Kagura sees him.)

KAGURA: Nara-mmmmmm! (Shippo grabs her and covers her mouth.)

NARAKU: And the street rat?

KAGOME: What street rat?

(They are about to kiss when Kagura manages to knock over a bowl. Naraku turns to look, but Kagome grabs him back and kisses him. Inuyasha looks disgusted. Kagura and Shippo both look disgusted.)

SHIPPO: Ew, gross!

NARAKU: That was... (he sees Inuyasha's reflection in her crown.) You! How many times do I have to kill you, half-breed?

(He zaps Inuyasha. Kagome rushes him, and he throws her to the ground. Inuyasha rushes and grabs the staff.)

INUYASHA: Get the jewel!

(Kagome runs to it. Naraku, however, shakes off Inuyasha, then zaps her into an hourglass.)

NARAKU: Ah, ah, ah, princess. Your time is up!

(Sand begins to fall from the top onto her.)

INUYASHA: Kagome!

KAGURA: Oh, nice shot, Na-ow! (she is knocked out by Shippo.)

(Shippo rushes for the jewel.)

NARAKU: Don't toy with me! (He's zapped and trapped in a giant bubble.)

INUYASHA: Shippo!

(Kirara rushes in.)

NARAKU: You're being caged in, street rat! (Kirara is zapped and is forced into her kitten form. She is then locked in a small cage. Inuyasha again rushes for the jewel.) Get the point? (His path is blocked by large swords sticking in the floor. Naraku grabs the jewel and laughs hideously. Inuyasha pulls a sword out of the floor.) I'm just getting warmed up! (He breathes a ring of fire around Inuyasha.)

INUYASHA: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?

NARAKU: A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be! (He smiles broadly, and we see a snake's tongue come out from behind his teeth. He then turns into a giant cobra, and the ring of fire around Inuyasha becomes part of the snake encircling Inuyasha. The snake Naraku makes moves on Inuyasha, and on the third try, Inuyasha swings the sword and hits Naraku. Cut to Miroku cheerleaders wearing 'I' sweaters.)

MIROKU: Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake, stick that sword into that snake!

NARAKU: You ssstay out of thissss!

(Miroku waving a tiny pennant with an 'N' on it.)

MIROKU: (Weakly and bored) Naraku, Naraku, he's our man. If he can't do it, GREAT!

(Inuyasha uses the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Kagome is trapped. However, Naraku sees this and blocks the path. Inuyasha is thrown away, and he loses his sword.)

KAGOME: Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha jumps on a large gem and slides across the floor, grabbing the sword on his way. He turns a corner, but the pursuing snake cannot, and the front half of Naraku crashes through a wall and hangs outside the palace. Inuyasha jumps up on the snake's back and stabs it. Naraku screams in agony. Inuyasha again tries to free the princess.)

INUYASHA: Hang on, Kagome!

(He is about to hit the glass with his sword when Naraku grabs him.)

NARAKU: (laughs hideously) You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!

KAGURA: (with Miroku coming up behind her) Squeeze him, Naraku, Squeeze him like a–ow! (Miroku elbows her out of the way)

NARAKU: Without the monk, wretch, you're nothing!

INUYASHA: The monk... (Has an idea) The monk! The monk has more power than you'll ever have, thanks to the jewel!

NARAKU: What!

INUYASHA: He and it gave you your power, they can both take it away!

MIROKU: Inu, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?

INUYASHA: Face it, Naraku. You're still just second-best!

NARAKU: You're right! His power, and the jewel, does exceed my own! But not for long.

(Naraku circles around Miroku.)

MIROKU: The guy's crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake (His hand turns into a snake and he hits his head with it.)

NARAKU: Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be granted with all the powers and possibilities gained from the Shikon no Tama!

MIROKU: (Reluctantly) All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Inu.

(Miroku once again zaps Naraku with the lightning bolt. Naraku's snake form dissipates and he turns into a larger-than-life version of his original self. We see Kagome's raised hand disappear under the sand. Inuyasha runs over and finally smashes the glass. Sand and princess pour out.)

NARAKU: Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!

KAGOME: (to Inuyasha) What have you done?

INUYASHA: Trust me!

(A black jewel, much like the Shikon no Tama, appears at Naraku's large feet. Naraku is busy conjuring.)

NARAKU: The universe is mine to command, to control!

INUYASHA: Not so fast, Naraku! Aren't you forgetting something? (Naraku looks down questioningly) You wanted the powers of the jewel, you got it! (Shackles appear on Naraku's wrists.) And everything that goes with it!

NARAKU: No! No!

KAGURA: I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the all-powerful one, I don't want-

(Kagura tries to fly away, but is sucked in with Naraku.)

INUYASHA: Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty-bitty living space.

MIROKU: Inu, you little genius, you!

(Shippo's bubble pops, Kirara's cage vanishes, Kagome and Jii-chan are standing together, then are transformed to their original look. Sango's prison evaporates. She stands up, then opens her arms to hug Kagome, who had started running towards her. The palace reappears where it used to be in the city. Inuyasha is left holding the new jewel.)

NARAKU: (Both from inside the jewel.) Get your blasted foot out of my face!

KAGURA: Oh, shut up, you moron!

NARAKU: Don't tell me to shut up!

MIROKU: Allow me. (He takes the jewel and goes to the balcony. He is now wearing a baseball cap. He winds up as if to throw the jewel, but opens his palm flat and flicks it out toward to mountains with his finger.) Ten-thousand years in Midoriko's Cave ought to chill him out!

(Naraku and Kagura continue to argue as they fade out. Kagome walks over to Inuyasha. They hold hands, but both look sad.)

INUYASHA: Kagome, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince.

KAGOME: I know why you did.

INUYASHA: Well, I guess...this... is goodbye? (Miroku pokes his head around the corner shocked at what he is hearing.)

KAGOME: Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair! I love you.

MIROKU: (Wipes away a tear) 'Yasha, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again.

INUYASHA: But Miroku, what about your freedom?

MIROKU: Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. (He leans down next to her.) 'Yasha, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked. (Miroku turns to see Sango walking towards him, unshed tears in her eyes. He walks over to take her hands in his.)

SANGO: Are you sure about this?

MIROKU: (Sounding like he's about to cry himself.) As much as I would rather spend my life with you by my side, I just can't do it at the cost of my best friend's happiness. You understand, don't you?

SANGO: Yes, I understand completely. (They hug, holding onto each other like a life-line.)

INUYASHA: (Looks at the two of them for a moment, then looks at Kagome.) Kagome, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not.

KAGOME: I understand.

(They take one final look into each others eyes, then Inuyasha turns to Miroku.)

INUYASHA: Miroku? (Miroku sighs, then turns to him with a sad smile on his face.) I wish for your freedom.

MIROKU: Sure, one bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I– what?

INUYASHA: (He holds the Shikon no Tama up to Miroku.) Miroku, you're free!

(A transformation scene ensues, in which shackles appear on Miroku's wrists, then fall off. The jewel falls uselessly to the ground. Miroku picks it up and looks at it.)

MIROKU: (He can't believe it.) Hey, I'm free. I'm free. (He hands the jewel to Inuyasha.) Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want Mount Hakurei." Wish for Mount Hakurei. Try that!

INUYASHA: Uh, I wish for Mount Hakurei.

MIROKU: No way! (Laughs hysterically.) Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! (Turns to Sango, who is watching the moment in disbelief and delight.) But, I'll just trade in that imprisonment, with a much sweeter and happier one. (He walks back to her, a happy and slightly nervous look on his face. Once he reaches her, he takes her hands in his and bends down on one knee.) Sango, when I first saw you, I first thought you were an angel. After I first spoke to you, I felt like I had known you all my life. Now that I have the freedom to do so, will you grace me with the honor of having you as my wife?

(Sango finally lets the tears fall, gives him her biggest smile, and wraps her arms around his neck.)

SANGO: YES! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!

(Miroku looks like he's in heaven, and stands up. As he stands, he lifts Sango up into the air and twirls her around. He brings her back down on her feet, then gives her a fierce and passionate kiss. Shippo in the background pretends to gag, while Kirara next to him shakes her head in amusement. They pull back, bliss evident on both their faces, until they both turn and look at Inuyasha and Kagome in concern. Sango goes to Kagome's side and gives her support. Miroku goes to Inuyasha and sees him looking very sad.)

INUYASHA: Miroku, I'm...I'm happy for you.

MIROKU: Thank you so much, Inuyasha. I'll never be able to repay you for your friendship. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me.

(They hug. Jii-chan steps forward.)

JII-CHAN: That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem.

KAGOME: Grandpa?

JII-CHAN: Well, am I king or am I king? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy.

KAGOME: (She smiles widely and runs into Inuyasha's arms.) Him! I choose him. I choose you, Inuyasha.

INUYASHA: I love you, Kagome.

KAGOME: I love you too, Inuyasha.

(They are about to kiss when Miroku pulls everybody together.)

MIROKU: Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the kitsune? (He kisses Shippo on the head, then coughs up a ball of fur.) Blegh, hairball! (Finally releases everyone. He takes Sango's hand, then turns to everyone.) Alright, we each have our own happy endings. There's just one small detail I need smoothed out. None of you happen to know of a job I can have? Preferably in the palace, so I can work nearby my beloved.

JII-CHAN: Well, I am in need of a new royal advisor...

MIROKU: I'll take it! Okay, now everything is perfect!

(The camera turns upward to the sky, then dissolves to fireworks exploding over a night-scape. We tilt down and see Inuyasha and Kagome flying on Kirara.)

INUYASHA: A whole new world,  
KAGOME: A whole new world,  
BOTH: (with off-camera chorus) For you and me!

(They finally kiss, then fly off into the moonlight. After they have disappeared, the moon turns and reveals Miroku's smirking face. Suddenly the film is grabbed "off the projector", Miroku lifts it up and looks at the audience.)

MIROKU: Made ya look!

(Drops the film back to normal, with the normal moon. Fade to black.)

-End Scene 10-

And...

THE END

Hey, everyone, it's the end! I'm actually done! I'd like to thank everyone who read my story. I was just shocked at how many visitors I was getting with each new post, and it's what kept me from giving up on this story because of how little reviews I was getting. Speaking of which, I'd like to thank the few people who did review my story. No matter what it said, seeing that someone had something to say brightened my day a great deal. Lastly, I'd like to thank my younger brother. He had to deal with me constantly working on my laptop while we were hanging out, and my selfish moments when he needed to work on his story on FanFiction and my laptop was his only link to the internet, but I wouldn't let him cause I was busy working. Not to mention he had to deal with me constantly bugging him to read whatever new chapters I posted and reviewing them, and me looking over his shoulder as he read and reviewed. So I'm dedicating this story to you, Mikey! I love you! Well, this is goodbye, everyone. Thank you all so much! Bye!

-Claire ^-^


End file.
